une journée parfaite, et plus si affinité
by Nanou-Diddou
Summary: Et si pour une fois on faisait une fic sans heurts ni engueulades. Et si la vie n'était qu'amour..... rating MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, je vous aurais prévenu! Chap5 en ligne. Enfin!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien est à nous, sauf Gil à Nanou bien sur!!!

Spoiler : Pas vraiment mais des références à des épisodes passés

Voilà, petite fic, après un délire sur msn entre Nanou et Diddou.

Tout ca par du constat que dans toutes les fics, Gil et Sara se font souffrir. Donc, le parie était de faire une fic, 3 pages mini, avec de l'amour. QUE de l'amour. Sans engueulades. Nanou a fait ce premier chap, j'ai suivi avec le second... Et depuis, on écrit, lentement, les chapitres suivant ensemble. On reprend les 3 premiers qui avaient déjà été publiés sur nos compte respectif, et voilà enfin toute l'histoire ici.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez

* * *

Encore une nuit où les fous se défoulaient, Sara ne savait pas où donner de la tête en plus il fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui, cette nuit, ce n'était pas croyable, le sort s'acharnait contre elle, ce n'était pas possible, qu'avait elle fait dans une autre vie pour mériter ça ? Le jour tant attendu, elle devait se trouver à 12H30 dans le plus chouette des restaurant de la ville, pour un rencart, enfin elle se fustigea mentalement, non ce n'était pas un rencart, c'était plutôt un rendez vous entre « amis », oui, bon même si le terme ne lui plaisait pas des masses, c'était cela, un rendez vous entre amis, un repas amicale.

Elle soupira en entrant dans les vestiaire, heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à prendre sa tenue, les heures supplémentaires étant à la mode en ce moment, elle se dirigea vers les douches des vestiaires, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge12H15, décidément, elle serait vraiment en retard à son rendez vous.

Dans la douche, l'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau salie par une enquête dans une décharge, et oui, en plus lors de son repas il allit y avoir les odeurs aussi, elle soupira, rien ne pouvait aller plus mal.

Déjà la nuit avait été horrible, Grissom était en repos depuis trois jours, Cath avait la tête trop occupée elle stressait, faut dire que les tueurs ne la ménageaient pas, rien que cette nuit, elle en avait eu trois à elle seule, et oui, elle avait commencé sa nuit sur un homicide avec Nick et Greg, puis à peine avait elle fini de ramasser les indices, qu'elle fut appelée avec Nick pour une autre affaire, le plus gros avait été fait donc Greg pouvait finir tout seul, puis l'affaire avec Nick paraissait être un suicide, ils restèrent jusqu'à 6H du matin sur la scène, à relever les indices, mais rien à faire, la scène était vierge de tout indice pouvant présumer avoir accueilli une autre personne, puis son téléphone résonna, Cath, encore, et oui, un homicide au Cesaer palace, elle devait laisser Nick sur l'affaire, elle était en solo, elle soupira, décidément, cette nuit allait être très mouvementée.

Le sang dans la suite du Cesaer palace se trouvait être à celui d'une femme qui fut retrouvée trois heures plus tard dans la décharge du coin, elle courut donc sur sa quatrième scène de la nuit, dehors, en plein soleil, avec cette odeur nauséabonde, décidément, dure nuit.

Elle soupira dans sa douche, il n'y avait rien de meilleure au monde qu'une bonne douche chaude après un long service, elle sortit et s'enroula dans une serviette, puis repartit dans les vestiaires, dans la précipitation, elle avait oublié ses affaires. Elle les prit, puis se redirigea vers les douches, elle entendit la porte, mais eut juste le temps de rentrer dans la cabine.

_-Besoin d'aide Sara,_ demanda Nick, amusé.

_- Non, j'y arrive très bien toute seule,_ rigola t elle, _tu es encore là ?_

-_Oui, des analyses, tu sais comment ça marche._

Sara s'habilla, puis sortit assez rapidement, elle avait revêtu une robe noir, s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux, et oui, on ne sait jamais comment allait se terminer son rendez vous, une robe allait toujours plus vite à retirer, elle se fustigea de ses pensées, non, c'était un rendez vous entre amis, rien d'autre, mais elle avait toujours le droit d'espérer.

Nick la regarda, sa robe était simple, mais belle, il n'était pas habitué de la voir habillée comme ça, Sara le regarda étonnée

-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Rien,..rien, c'est juste que …tu es ….splendide Sara._ Dit il avec un énorme sourire.

_-Arrête Nick, tu crois que c'est trop ?_ demanda t elle anxieuse.

-_ça dépend pourquoi, mais crois moi, cette robe est magnifique, simple, mais magnifique._

_-Un repas, ….entre « amis »_, buta t elle sur le dernier mot.

-« _Amis »,_ dit Nick amusé, _et bien ton « ami » sera ravi, mais non, tu es ravissante, même en jean,_ il lui décocha un sourire, auquel elle répondit.

Elle se retourna vers l'horloge et jura

_-Merde, il est déjà 12H35, j'suis en retard._ Nick rigola

_- Si jamais ton « ami » est parti, appelle moi, je te tiendrais compagnie._

Sara le regarda incrédule, il lui proposait de passer la journée avec elle, il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, il se contentait juste d'être collègue, oui, c'est sur, des fois un peu plus, mais bon, aujourd'hui, c'était réservé pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se coiffa devant le miroir, tout en regardant les secondes défiler sur l'horloge dans la glace.

_-Il t'attendra, sinon, c'est un type stupide_, la rassura Nick, Sara claqua la porte de son casier, puis lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour le remercier.

-_J'espère,_ souffla Sara en partant, elle prit son portable, puis l'alluma, non, non de non, plus de batterie, décidément, elle n'écoutera jamais plus sa radio le matin, encore moins l'horoscope _: « vierge : soyez cool, une journée ensoleillée s'offre à vous, un petit début pour une fin inoubliable », _elle avait souri, au oui, elle avait réellement bien commencé, on l'avait appelée pour un rendez vous, c' était super, mais en y repensant, c'était hier tout ça, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de l'écouter, tout compte fait, elle mettrait en route le poste pour connaître sa journée.

Elle arriva au parking, quand elle aperçu le pneu de sa voiture crevé,e merde, c'était pas vraiment son jour, elle se dirigea en courant à l'accueil, elle demanda à Judy le numéro d'une compagnie de taxi, celui-ci arriva dix minutes après, décidément, l'heure tournait trop vite, elle arriva au restaurant avec seulement 45 minutes de retard, comme lui avait dit l'homme à l'entrée, elle lui avait demandé l'heure, un peu essoufflée parce que le chauffeur l'avait arrêtée trois rues plus loin, à cause d'un embouteillage, du coup elle avait fini le trajet à pieds. Le jeune lui avait demandé en souriant l'heure de son rendez vous, quand elle lui avait dit midi et demi, il avait souri en lui disant l'heure, mais il s'était rattrapé, en lui disant que lui, s'il avait rendez vous avec une si jolie femme, il attendrait bien trois heures, elle le remercia d'un sourire, et après avoir un peu reprit son souffle elle entra, retenant sa respiration, de peur de trouver une chaise vite.

Elle parcourrut la salle des yeux, puis son regard s'arrêta dans un océan bleu, ses yeux, si beaux, si bleu, si… elle ne savait pas comment interpréter cette étincelle dans ses yeux, en faite si, elle s'en doutait, mais ne voulait pas y penser, si elle se trompait, …encore.

Il sourit quand il l'aperçut, puis se leva et alla à sa rencontre, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, il se baissa et lui embrassa la joue, et lui glissa une main dans son dos, afin, de l'amener à leur table, elle fut surprise de son embrassade, en faite, ce n'était peut être pas simplement un rendez vous entre amis pensa t elle.

Ils s'assirent tout les deux ne se quittant pas des yeux.

-_Je suis désolé, mais la nuit…._

_-A été très longue, je le sais, Cath me l'a dit_, dit il amusé.

-_Ah… elle t'a appelé._

_-Oui, ce matin, comme tous les matins, afin de me raconter le service._ Sara souffla, elle était encore essoufflée de sa course effrénée. _Si tu veux, on peut remettre notre repas a une autre fois,_ lui dit il

-_Non, Griss_, répondit elle précipitamment, _maintenant que je suis là,_ se rattrapa t elle, _je reste, tu ne sais pas àa quel point j'ai galeré pour venir, je croyais jamais y arriver, la prochaine fois ça sera peut être encore pire,_ Gil sourit, _qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Rien,_ dit il amusé, puis la fixa, _je te croyais pas aussi pessimiste._

_-Si je te racontais mon début de journée, tu le serais aussi,_ le sourire ne quittait décidément pas le visage de Griss

-Vas y raconte, j'ai toute mon après midi si tu veux, dit il en posant une main sur celle de Sara, amusé de voir le trouble dans les yeux de celle-ci, oh que non, ce n'était pas un rendez entre « amis ».

Mais elle fut surprise d'entendre une petite sonnerie, puis sa hanche trembla

-_Non,_ soupira t elle, elle leva son bippeur, _« appeler Brass _», décidément, ça continu. Elle regarda Griss désolée, mais lui rigola

-_ça continu_, dit il, alors elle se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone du bar, elle appela Brass, puis plusieurs minutes passèrent quand elle revint à leur table, un air triste sur le visage.

_-Le boulot_, dit il en levant une main, en signe de résignation, elle acquiesça, alors, sans un mot, il se leva a son tour.

-_Je suis désolée_, dit Sara

_-Je t'emmène, si tu veux, après tout, j'ai fini mes congés, et je serais ravie d'être avec la plus jolie des femmes au boulot_, lui dit il, le tout accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Après tout, ce n'était pas un rendez vous normale, mais la fin était plus qu'intéressante, une journée comme ça, elle en voulait bien encore, si c'était pour avoir le droit à quelques minutes d'intimité par jour avec lui, et ce superbe sourire.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews, alors que ces premiers chap ne sont que du "réchauffé!

Un peu de patience et les nouveaux arrivent... Enfin, **LE** nouveau, les autres va falloir les écrire. Hein Nanou?!...

Le smut aussi, rassurez vous... Angel et Kritari!

Madame, je prends ton offre. Un peu de mal en effet avec la conjugaison... C'est pour ça que j'écris au présent d'habitude!!!

* * *

_Sara n'en revenait pas. Cette journée avait commencé sous de mauvais hospices, mais il semblait qu'elle avait pris un tournant très intéressant. A dire vrai, c'était peut être sa vie qui était entrain de changer. Doucement Sara. Ce n'est pas parce que Grissom avait prévu un déjeuné galant qu'il est prêt à changer pour autant. Oui, mais ses dernières paroles. « __Je t'emmène, si tu veux, après tout, j'ai fini mes congés, et je serais ravie d'être avec la plus jolie des femmes au boulot ». Ce n'est pas anodin tout de même Et puis, ce sourire…_

_Perdue dans ses pensée, elle a à peine conscience de la main de Grissom négligemment posée dans le creux de ses reins pour la conduire vers la sortie. Elle doit vite reprendre pied dans la réalité. Ce rendez-vous vient de s'achever avec le coup de fil de Brass. Aux oubliettes ce tête à tête dans ce restaurant. Bonjour ma scène de crime._

La voix de Grissom la fit revenir sur terre.

- Ou est ta scène de crime ?

- Henderson

Machinalement, elle se laissa guider par Grissom jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois dans le véhicule, un silence agréable les enveloppa. Pas besoin de mots. La présence de l'autre suffisait.

Sara alluma la radio, histoire d'avoir un fond musical. Le poste était réglé sur une station de musique classique. Pas top. Elle chercha une radio de musique rock. Elle s'arrêta quand elle tomba sur AC/DC. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se réinstaller, la main de Grissom frôla la sienne. Une décharge électrique se propagea de ses doigts jusque dans son cœur. Grissom lui lança son plus merveilleux sourire avant de changer à nouveau de station. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur l'horoscope. Avant qu'il ne puisse changer, Sara attrapa sa main pour le retenir.

- Attends, je veux l'écouter

Lion : c'est une excellente journée qui s'annon___

Grissom garda la main de Sara dans la sienne avant de la poser sur sa jambe. Un peu gênée, Sara voulu la retirer, mais Grissom raffermit sa prise. Ils échangèrent alors rapidement un regard. Sara était surprise de ce qu'elle pouvait y lire._ Cette intensité. Jamais elle n'avait jamais vu une telle flamme dans ses yeux. Désir ? Grissom est transformé. Quand il est parti en congé, ils s'adressaient à peine la parole. Et là, en revenant, il l'invite à un rendez vous galant. Oui, un rendez vous galant. Cette fois c'est officiel. En aucun cas il ne s'agissait d'un dîner entre amis. Elle se laisse aller à la douceur et la chaleur de cette main sur la sienne. _

"… pourrait bien qu'une de vos connaissances bouleverse votre vie ce jour si vous acceptez de laisser l'amour entrer dans votre vie.

Vierge : C'est le chaos qui régnera sur votre matinée. En milieu de journée, un rayon de soleil viendra éclairer votre journée qui se terminera en apothéose dans les bras d'un bel Apollon. Soyez sur vos gardes, l'amour frappera à votre porte ce jour."

- Ca, j'aurais pu te le dire Sara. Sauf que ça fait bien longtemps que tu as bouleversé ma vie.

_Sara : ce sourire._

- Vraiment bel Apollon ?

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Chacun des deux souriant pleinement. Oui, cette journée allait être magnifique.

- Ou tu vas ?

- A Henderson

- Non, je… Il faut que je repasse au labo avant. Je dois me changer, je ne peux pas y aller dans cette tenue.

- Tu es magnifique dans cette petite robe noir Sara. Elle met si délicatement en valeur ta silhouette. Sa main libère celle de Sara pour se poser sensuellement sur ce genou dévoilé.

Sara retint un halètement à ce contact. A moins que ce ne fut à cause de ses paroles ? Qu'importe. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre cette scène de crime. Si elle avait laissé son esprit la dicter, ils auraient rapidement pris la direction de son appartement. L_e travail, Sara. Concentre toi. Le travail._

- Merci, elle a exprimé ce mot dans un soupir.

Puis reprenant de l'assurance

- Je ne peux pas travailler dans cette tenue. Et puis, je n'ai pas mon kit. Tu dois me ramener au labo. Après je pourrais me rendre sur la scène avec ma voiture.

- Non.

- Non ?

- J'ai dit que je t'emmenais. Tu pourras prendre mon kit.

- Et pour ma robe ?

- Ton bleu de travail est dans mon coffre

_Sara : oh oui, mon bleu de travail. Comment a t'elle pu oublier. Juste avant les vacances de Grissom, ils enquêtaient sur un homicide dans une résidence. Ils savaient qu'un cadavre était présent dans ses murs, mais n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit. Ils avaient passé la journée à démolir les parois de l'appartement du gérant. Comment oublier cette journée ? Surtout ces quelques minutes d'intimité partagées à l'extérieur. Sous couvert d'une prétendue trace de plâtre, elle lui avait caressé la joue. Le contact de sa peau sous ses doigts reste gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle a cru mourir de cette absence de contact depuis. Et aujourd'hui, la main de Grissom est sur son genou. N'a t'elle pas légèrement migrée vers ma cuisse d'ailleurs ? Imperceptiblement, délicatement._

- Tu te souviens Sara ?

_Sara : Oh oui que je me souviens. _A la fin de la journée, Sara était recouverte de plâtre. Mais, toujours pas de corps. Grissom avait finit pas le trouver dans les filtres du système de purification d'eau. En voulant sortir le cadavre de sa cuve avec David, l'assistant légiste, Sara c'était retrouvée par terre, le cadavre, dont la décomposition était déjà bien avancée, sur elle. La combinaison plâtre plus corps en décomposition avait ruinée son bleu de travail. Elle était trempée. Résultat, elle avait été obligée d'emprunter des vêtements à une des voisines de notre meurtrier, laissant son bleu dans le coffre de Grissom. Et voilà que ce bleu était propre et n'attendait qu'elle.

- Tu n'as qu'à te changer à l'arrière, avant d'arriver. Je ne voudrais pas que tu déconcentre tous les collègues présents en affichant de telles jambes.

Grissom accentue sa phrase par une pression de sa main sur son genou, avant de la faire glisser le long de sa cuisse. Il arrête brusquement la voiture sur le bas coté. Sara ne sait ce qu'il va faire. Il la regarde intensément. Ses yeux brillent de mille feu. Elle est incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette chaleur sur sa cuisse, ces yeux, et ce sourire. Elle s'approche de lui, voulant s'emparer de sa bouche. Mais…

- Je vais te chercher ton bleu.

Sur ce, il sortit du véhicule, avant de le contourner pour aller récupérer le vêtement dans le coffre. Quand il revint, ce fut à une Sara déconcertée qu'il tendit le bleu.

_Sara : maudit bleu. Tu peux bien te le garder. Il me sort le grand jeu, et au moment cruciale, il se défile. Grissom ne changera pas._

Voyant les flammes de colère dans ses yeux, Grissom sourit. Il s'approcha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Ce soir Sara. C'est ce soir que tu finis dans mes bras. Pour le moment c'est juste le _rayon de soleil de la mi-journée_

Sara rentrait enfin au labo. Grissom l'avait déposée sur la scène de crime quelques 12 heures auparavant. La collecte des indices lui avait déjà pris 6 heures, puis le retour au labo avec Jim, et enfin le tri et le rangement de ces dites preuves. Justes le temps de déposer quelques échantillons à analyser en urgence à Greg, avant de rejoindre les vestiaires. Le reste allait pouvoir attendre demain. Il était 2 heures du matin, elle avait enchaîné deux services, elle était crevée. Catherine, qui supervisait l'équipe encore ce soir avant le retour de Grissom demain, lui avait proposé de rentrer. Sara ne c'était pas faite prier.

La surprise l'accueillit alors qu'elle ouvrait son vestiaire. Grissom lui avait laissé un petit mot. Elle était sure que c'était lui. Elle avait reconnu son écriture délicate sur l'enveloppe. Un mot. Juste un mot. Son prénom. Mais écrit si finement. Et son cœur s'emballa.

_Salut ma beauté,_

_Il est bien sûr hors de question d'annuler notre rendez-vous. C'est juste un report, et je t'attends dès la fin de son service._

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. 2 Heures. 2 heures du matin. C'était raté pour cette fois.

_Comme je ne sais pas à qu'elle heure tu vas terminer, je me suis permis de mettre différentes tenues dans ton casier afin d'être certain qu'une d'entre elle corresponde à l'esprit de notre prochain rendez vous. Petit déjeuner, déjeuner ou dîner ?_

_Je t'attends mon amour, retrouve moi chez moi._

_Ton Apollon_

Un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il avait pensé à tout. Elle fouilla alors son vestiaire. Outre sa robe noir, qu'elle avait portée pour le déjeuner de la veille, elle trouva alors une magnifique robe de soirée. Rouge, longue, un décolleté plongeant, le dos ouvert. Cette robe était magnifique, il avait beaucoup de goût. _Celle-ci doit être pour le dîner. _A coté, se trouvai une nuisette, courte, légère. _Le petit déjeuner._ Elle aperçu alors un cintre vide, mais sur lequel un petit mot était accroché.

Intriguée, elle le lut. Toujours cette même écriture.

_Si tu termines au milieu de la nuit tu n'auras besoin de rien pour me rejoindre dans mon lit._

Oui, cette journée qui avait si mal commencé se terminait vraiment bien. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, on avait déjà changé de jour. En chemin vers la maison de Grissom il faudra qu'elle prenne le temps d'écouter son horoscope !!!

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Sara n'en revenait pas. Grissom l'avait invitée à le rejoindre chez lui dès la fin de son service. Quelque soit l'heure de la fin de ce service.

2h30 du matin. Elle doutait qu'il l'attende encore.

Devait elle y aller ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. Elle devrait peut être attendre demain matin pour se rendre chez lui.

Posant son regard sur la nuisette qui reposait sur le siège passager, une partie de ses doutes s'envolèrent. Une partie seulement. Elle arriva bientôt au carrefour décisif. A droite, elle rentrait chez elle. A gauche, elle partait chez Grissom. Pouvait-elle raisonnablement débarquer au milieu de la nuit chez son superviseur.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit et essayer de se détendre, elle alluma la radio. Une chanson se terminait. L'animateur reprit la parole. C'était l'heure des dédicaces.

_« Ce soir nous avons une dédicace particulière. J'espère que l'intéressée comprendra. Depuis notre rencontre, un monde de beauté c'est ouvert à moi. Écoute ton horoscope et vient finir ta nuit dans mes bras. Je t'attends sous le signe de la vierge ». _Et c'est signé _« Ton bel Apollon ». _

Sara stoppa net la voiture. Ce pouvait-il que ce fût Grissom ? Elle se revoyait sur les gradins de cette salle de Hockey, Grissom à ses cotés. Ses paroles avaient suffit à la réchauffer.

_Griss : C'est un beau sport_

_Sara : Depuis quand vous vous intéressé à la beauté ?_

_Griss : Depuis que je vous ais rencontré…_

L'horoscope, signe de la vierge, Apollon. Oui, aucun doute. Elle reprit sa route, et au feu, elle tourna à gauche.

Arrivée devant chez lui, ses doutes la reprirent. Tout semblait éteint. Seule, une faible lumière tremblotante transparaissait à travers les vitres. Et s'il ne l'avait pas attendu. Et s'il dormait, et … _Stop. Descend de cette voiture. Entre dans cette maison et rejoint l'homme de ta vie._

Arrivée devant la porte, elle sortit la clef qu'il lui avait laissée avec son petit mot. D'une main tremblante, le cœur battant la chamade, elle déverrouilla la porte et entra. Sa respiration se coupa devant le spectacle qu'offrait son intérieur. Des bougies allumées traçaient un chemin du salon vers… sa chambre ?

D'un pas hésitant, elle suivit cette douce invitation. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Son cœur s'emballa un peu plus.

Il était là. Assis sur le lit. Adossé à la tête de lit. C'était tout Grissom, et en même temps il était si différent. Il portait une chemise noire, classique, mais le jean, c'était beaucoup moins ordinaire. Pieds nus. C'était ridicule, mais la simple vu d'une partie de son corps nu…

Ses lunettes avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez. Il s'était endormi. Son livre serré sur sa poitrine. Cette image réchauffa son cœur. Elle s'approcha, et lui ôta délicatement ses lunettes, sans le réveiller. Elle retira doucement le livre de ses mains pour le poser sur la table de nuit.

Elle s'imaginait bien vivre avec cet homme. Rentrer après une dure journée. Le retrouver ainsi endormi en l'attendant ; dans le canapé entrain de regarder un documentaire ; en train de lui préparer un bon petit plat… Ou elle, passant sa journée à l'attendre, juste pour pouvoir l'étreindre, lui prodiguer un massage pour le détendre d'une journée de réunions avec ses supérieurs… Mais pour l'heure, elle allait simplement s'allonger à ses cotés. S'endormir près de lui.

Après être passée dans la salle de bain et avoir enfilé cette magnifique nuisette qui lui allait à ravir, elle revint près du lit.

Évidemment, il s'agissait bien là d'une chambre de célibataire ! Le lit accolé dans un angle de la pièce, contre le mur. Son seul choix pour s'installer à ses cotés, c'était de l'enjamber. Alors qu'elle passait au dessus de lui, un son l'immobilisa. Elle resta en suspend au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque coté de son corps.

_-Mmmeee  
_  
Elle l'avait réveillé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage. Mais, non, il dormait toujours. Le visage serein, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait l'air tellement détendu, heureux. La petite ride qui sillonnait d'habitude son front sous les soucis avait disparu. Elle mourait d'envi de caresser ce visage. Esquisser cette ligne imaginaire entre ses sourcils, tracer la ligne droite de son nez, pour s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Les redessiner. Continuer son parcours sur son menton, pour s'arrêter dans cette petite fossette.

_- Mmmoui, Sara…  
_  
Elle sursauta. Cette fois il était réveillé. Il l'avait surpris à le manger ainsi du regard. Mais non, toujours pas. Ses yeux restaient clos. Dans cette panique, Sara c'était assise sur lui, sans s'en rendre compte. A califourchon.

_Il rêve. Il rêve de moi. Au vu de son expression, je dirais même qu'il rêve de nous._

Et puis… elle sentit une vague de chaleur se diffuser dans son corps depuis le bas ventre de Grissom.

_Un rêve érotique… Il fait un rêve érotique. De moi. De nous. Je lui fais de l'effet juste en venant dans ses rêves._

L'occasion était trop belle. Elle allait faire de son rêve leur réalité.

Doucement, elle se pencha vers lui. Elle commença à ouvrir sa chemise. Boutons par boutons. Un baiser pour chacun de ceux qu'elle ouvrait. Elle découvrait son torse, lentement. Le caressant de ses lèvres, le parcourant de baisers légers.

- Mmm, c'est booonnn.

Sara se redressa, planta ses yeux dans…ses paupières clauses. _Il préfère rester dans ce rêve plutôt que de venir dans cette réalité. Ce doit être chaud, très chaud. Mais je vais le faire reprendre pied dans la réalité._

Une fois la chemise complètement ouverte, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre. Les fit glisser lentement, mais de manière appuyée sur sa poitrine. S'attarda sur ses tétons qu'elle caressa de ses pouces avant de les prendre dans ses lèvres.

_S'il est toujours dans son rêves, une partie de son corps, elle, est bien éveillée. _

Elle fit remonter ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules. Musclées, solides. Sa langue suivant son sternum. Elle posa un baiser juste sous son omoplate avant de lui mordiller l'épaule.

-Sara ?

Elle se redressa, et cette fois tomba dans l'océan de son regard. Il était troublé. Son regard était voilé. Voilé par le désir. Voilé par l'incrédulité. Son rêve devenait réalité. Il ne l'imaginait pas si entreprenante. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle posait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, sensuellement.

Pas besoin de plus pour le réveiller. Ses mains se mirent en mouvement. Passèrent dans son dos pour la serrer contre son torse. Sous la surprise de cette attaque, elle émit un gémissement. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour insinuer sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle l'accueillit avec délectation. D'abord timides, les langues se jaugèrent, se caressèrent. Puis prenant de l'assurance, elles explorèrent et en demandèrent davantage.

Sentant sa virilité se faire plus dure sous elle, Sara entama une lente ondulation de son bassin. Caressant son bas ventre. Elle sentit la chaleur qui en émanait à travers le tissu de son jean. Elle se diffusait dans tout son être. Elle n'allait pas patienter longtemps.

Elle glissa une main entre leur corps pour atteindre sa ceinture. Mais Grissom ne se laissa pas faire. Il ne voulait pas briser le contact de sa poitrine sur son torse. Il voulait sentir la pointe de ses seins se durcir contre lui.  
Sara obéit, docilement. Elle glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque, les enroula dans ses boucles et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Lentement. Caressant sa joue, son palais, jouant avec sa langue. Mais l'envie de lui se faisait plus pressante, et sa main repartit vers sa ceinture.

Cette fois Grissom se laissa faire. Son envie d'elle devenant impérieuse. Il devait libérer son sexe de son carcan de coton. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, retirer ces vêtements superflus. Il fit glisser ses mains de sa nuque vers ses hanches. Ses hanches toujours actives qui caressaient douloureusement son membre gonflé. Il continuait sa route sur ses cuisses. S'arrêtant sur ses genoux. Passant sous la nuisette, et empruntant chemin inverse. Caressant ses cuisses, il remonta vers ses fesses. Rencontra le coton de sa culotte. Glissa sous le fin tissu pour se délecter de la douceur de sa peau.

Les doigts habiles de Sara s'étaient vite défaits de sa ceinture, s'occupant ensuite des boutons de sa braguette, pour enfin atteindre son boxer. Elle caressa son membre à travers le vêtement. Elle l'entendit gémir. Quel doux son. Elle reprit ses lèvres

Les mains de Grissom reprirent leur course, avec plus de fébrilité encore, surtout quand elles atteignirent la courbe gracile de ses seins. La tentation était grande, mais il ne céda pas. Il voulait retirer cette nuisette. Sans un mot, Sara se laissa faire, levant les bras afin qu'il la débarrasse de ce tissu inutile.

Et enfin, elle était là. Nue sous ses yeux. Il la regardait, immobile, incapable de rien. La seule vue de son corps, de sa poitrine blanche, tendue vers lui. Ne demandant que lui, attisant un peu plus son désir. Sara s'empara de sa bouche pour lui prodiguer un baiser fiévreux et passionné. Il en perdit le fil de ses pensées et resta là, à se complaire dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Sous les caresses de ses doigts experts qui parcouraient ses fesses, sous son boxer.

Il n'y tenait plus. D'un cou de rein, il la renversa sur le lit et se retrouva sur elle. Avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche il se débarrassa de son pantalon. Il rejoignit Sara sur le lit. Remontant le long de ses jambes fuselées. Les caressa, du bout des doigts. Il la sentit frissonner. Il continua son chemin. S'attardant sur son ventre si doux. L'embrassant, la caressant de son nez. Glissant ses mains sur ses seins, enfin. Il pouvait gtester leur douceur, leur rondeur. Il voulait en sentir les pointes dans sa bouche.

Tout en continuant ses baisers en remontant sur le corps de Sara, il s'arrêta sur ses pointes durcies, et en prit une entre ses lèvres, ce qui provoqua un petit cri de la part de sa compagne, elle sentit son sourire s'agrandirent sur sa peau si tendue, elle laissa ses mains courir dans ses boucles grisonnantes, elle était dans les bras de Grissom, non, de Gil et il la faisait gémir de plaisir, dieu qu'elle aimait ça, mais sa bouche s'assécha un peu plus en le sentant descendre doucement en de longues caresses humides de sa langue, jusqu'à son nombril, il s'amusa un peu avec, faisant des arabesques autour de celui-ci avec sa langue, puis reprit sa descente, il lui écarta un peu ses jambes, avant de s'y glisser, elle le laissa faire, et quand elle sentit l'humidité de sa langue se frotter à son intimité, elle ne pu retenir un soupir de bien être, il s'amusait à la titiller, et elle se cambrait à chaque assaut de sa bouche, elle soufflait son nom, et ça, ça lui procurait un plaisir immense, il la désirait tellement, et il voulait lui montrer, lui prouver, alors, il décida de prendre son temps, de la faire perdre pied, encore, et encore.  
Sara n'en pouvait plus, il lui avait donné tellement de frissons, tellement de plaisir, elle lui attrapa ses épaules, et lui fit comprendre de remonter jusqu'à elle, il lui obéit, elle attira ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser passionné, il s'allongea un peu plus sur elle, caressant son entre jambes avec son membre durci par le plaisir, d'un coup de rein, Sara renversa la situation et se positionna sur lui, l'embrassant toujours avec fièvre.

Elle quitta sa bouche pour commencer l'exploration de son cou, lui mordillant au passage sa peau si salée, elle descendit jusque sur son torse, ses mains s'aventurant sur les muscles de ses bras, le maintenant allongé, doucement, mais avec détermination, il lui avait fait prendre son plaisir, alors, c'était à lui maintenant, sa langue parcouru sa peau, puis elle descendit sur ses tétons, elle s'amusa légèrement avec, lui octroyant un râle venu du fond de sa gorge, elle releva ses deux prunelles sur lui, une lueur de malice au fond de celles-ci, il la regarda, les yeux assombris par le désir, alors, elle continua sa descente, doucement, en parsemant à divers endroits des baisers, ou des caresses, elle glissa ses mains sous son boxer, doucement, et le fit rouler jusqu'en bas de ses jambes, et entreprit de remonter vers son membre turgescent, si dur, si chaud. Elle commença alors un lent va et vient sur celui-ci, Gil ne pu retenir un nouveau râle, cette fois ci plus rauque que le précédant, mais quelle fut pas sa surprise de sentir la chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche de Sara sur lui, il serra ses poings, puis finit par se détendre, Sara remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, afin de l'embraser, Gil en profita et d'un coup de reins il se retrouva de nouveau au dessus, il la regarda, doucement, chaque parcelle de sa peau, tout comme Sara, ils se regardaient, tous les deux, nus sur ce lit, prêt à s'unir, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient bien là, tous les deux, enfin, alors, Sara écarta légèrement ses jambes, Gil vint se glisser entre elles, puis plongea son regard dans le sien, alors, ce fut ce moment là qu'il choisit pour plonger en elle, dans un gémissement commun. Il s'arrêta et leva une main sur sa figure, lui replaçant une mèche rebelle qui lui barrait le front.

-Tu es tellement belle Sara, dit il en l'embrassant, elle répondit avec douceur à ce baiser, ils devaient se calmer, la tension accumulée pendant ces années allait enfin s'estomper, enfin, par pour le moment, mais ils devaient bien admettre que la rencontre de leurs corps ensemble avait provoquée une immense vague de plaisir.  
Il regarda Sara avec tellement d'amour qu'une larme commença à naître dans les yeux de celle-ci, elle en avait tellement rêvé avant, et maintenant il était là, sur elle, en elle, à le regarder avec fièvre, elle réalisa soudain que cette envie qu'elle faisait taire depuis des années, était aussi présente chez son supérieur, la manière qu'il avait de la regarder, de lire en elle. Il commença son va et vient tout en l'embrassant.

-Je t'aime tellement, murmura t il, soudain effrayé par le son de sa voix aussi rauque, il n'avait pas régit avoir dit ça, il n'avait pas cru que c'était son cerveau qui avait laissé passer cette phrase au delà des barrières de ses lèvres, mais c'était tellement vrai, oui, il l'aimait, Gil Grissom aimait Sara Sidle, et ce depuis bien longtemps, en faite depuis le début, le premier jour de sa conférence à San Francisco, alors qu'elle était accompagnée de son superviseur. Au début, vu les sourires que ces deux là échangeaient, il croyait que son ami Stéphane avait fini par trouver le grand amour, et oui, celui avec un A majuscule, il faut dire que quand il l'avait vu, il l'avait trouvée vraiment belle, gentille, et intéressée à tout ce qui l'entourait, il avait déjà eu un immense plaisir à la regarder évoluer pendant ces quinze jours surtout quand Stéphane lui avait présenté comme ça nouvelle recrue, fraîchement sortie major de sa promotion à Harvard.  
Il la regardait haletante sous ses coups de reins devenus de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure que leurs cris s'élevaient dans la chambre. Elle était vraiment magnifique, pourquoi avait il tenté de la tenir éloignée de lui, il savait que de toute manière, un jour ou l'autre, ça finirait comme ça, elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos, et lui serrant le drap en dessous d'eux, essayant vainement de garder le contrôle, mais n'y arrivant guère.

Sentant arriver le plaisir à grandes enjambées, il ralentit son mouvement, l'embrassant avec douceur, retraçant sa mâchoire de baisers fiévreux, Sara eu un léger sourire, et d'un coup de rein reprit sa position au dessus de lui, c'était à elle de mener la danse maintenant, il posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches, profitant au passage du contact de sa peau, il caressa ses seins, tandis qu'elle commençait à l'embrasser, ils reprenaient leur danse avec douceur.  
Sara commença à se perdre dans le cou de Gil, puis partit à la recherche de son lobe d'oreille, l'embrassant, le suçant, ce qui arracha un nouveau son de la part de son amant, elle lui mordilla le lobe, Sara se redressa, sentant cette déferlante de plaisir arriver en elle, sa tête partit en arrière, et Gil accéléra l'allure, sentant lui aussi son plaisir se démultiplier, ils partirent tout les deux dans les méandres du plaisir suprême.  
Sara, essoufflée, se laissa tomber sur le torse puissant de Gil, et resta là, il resserra son étreinte sur ses hanches, et fit glisser ses bras sur son dos, tout en lui dessinant des formes adroitement dessinées sur sa peau, un frisson la parcouru, c'était ses doigts à lui qui la touchaient, et c'était son corps à lui, sous elle, et c'était lui, qui était en elle, quelques secondes avant, et tout ça n'était pas un rêve. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

-Merci Sara, dit il simplement, heureux d'être là, dans son lit avec elle.

-Merci Gil, lui répondit Sara en retour, merci de m'avoir laissée entrer dans ta vie, pensa t elle. Je t'écrase ? demanda t elle quelques minutes après.  
Un grognement lui répondit, elle avait senti les battements de son cœur ralentir, mais elle ne se serait pas doutée qu'il c'était endormi, enfin, elle, elle commençait aussi à partir au pays des rêves, mais elle voulait tout d'abord savoir si il était bien, ça devait être le cas, alors, elle ferma les yeux, et le rejoignit aux pays des rêves.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain avec un léger bruit dans la cuisine, il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il devait déjà être tard dans la matinée, il se leva, cherchant un tee shirt dans son armoire et un caleçon, il se dirigea ensuite vers les bruits qui devaient être accompagnés de sa bien aimé, il resta à la regarder sur le pas de la porte, à l'admirer se déhancher, un lecteur MP3 sur les oreilles, se déhanchant sur le rythme d'une chanson plutôt calme, à voir ses hanches balancer doucement de droite à gauche, tout en préparant le repas, elle était vêtue d'une de ces chemise, la rouge, il adorait déjà cette chemise, mais maintenant il l'aimerait encore plus, dieu que ces jambes étaient belles, et grandes, surtout quand elle ne portait qu'un…. Il écarta ses yeux, et déglutit difficilement, qu'un caleçon lui appartenant.

Sentant un regard plus que profond sur elle, elle se retourna, et un sourire rayonnant lui barra le visage, il était là, en tee shirt et caleçon, elle fit glisser son regard sur son corps, en même temps que lui sur le sien, puis leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, tous les deux remplis de désir.  
Sara mit les derniers pancakes dans l'assiette, puis allait se retourner sur Gil, mais elle sentit ses deux mains se poser sur ses hanches, laissant par la suite ses mains se promener sur son ventre, elle bascula sa tête en arrière, se posant sur son épaule, il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

-Bonjour, bien dormi, dit Sara sur un ton enjoué

- Très bien, quelqu'un est venu me border hier soir, lui répondit il tout en continuant de l'embrasser au creux de son épaule. Ses mains devenant de plus en plus entreprenantes, descendant sur les fesses de Sara, et les remonta en dessous de sa chemise.

Sara se retourna et lui prit ses lèvres dans les siennes, en forçant le passage avec sa langue, il l'accueillit avec un gémissement, il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et d'un geste la fit asseoir sur le plan de travail. Ses mains reprirent leur ascension sous son vêtement jusqu'à sa poitrine déjà tendue. Leur langue continuèrent leur ballet incessant, elle lui mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, décidément, Gil ne la connaissait pas aussi entreprenante quand il sentit ses mains remonter sur son torse en prenant son tee shirt au passage, elle lui retira et le jeta par terre, continuant ses caresses sur son corps, Griss commença à déboutonner chaque bouton de sa chemise, et la lui fit glisser sur ses épaules, remplaçant le tissu par ses lèvres.

Elle noua ses jambes autour de son bassin, et Griss la porta jusque dans le salon, sans rompre le baiser, il l'allongea alors sur le canapé. Prenant soin de coincer ses bras dans sa chemise pour pouvoir lui prodiguer ses douces caresses sans subir les siennes. Sara protesta, mais il prit rapidement possession de sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle s'abandonna pleinement à ce baiser. En, en prenant pleinement le contrôle.

Elle caressa sensuellement l'intérieur de ses joues, son palais. Provoqua sa langue dans un duel langoureux. Puis se retira de sa bouche, pour y pénétrer à nouveaux, et en ressortir, et recommencer le mouvement. Mimant le va et vient de sa virilité dans son intimité.

Même privée de ses mains elle arrivait à le rendre fou et à attiser son désire. Il devait mettre fin à cette torture. Son membre commençait déjà à gonfler, sans même qu'elle ne le touche.

Il abandonna sa bouche pour se glisser le long de son corps. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise, sur ses flancs, découvrant la courbe de ses seins. Sa bouche suivit cette descente. Embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Partant de ce point si sensible sous son oreille. Jouant de sa langue le long de son cou. Sara ne put retenir un gémissement.

Elle se débattait dans sa chemise pour libérer ses bras. Elle voulait le toucher, emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sentir les muscles de ses épaules rouler sous ses paumes. Elle gémit de frustration, ou de bonheur sous ses caresses.

Grissom accentua la pression de son corps sur celui de Sara. En se débattant, ses cuisses avaient caressé son bas ventre. Si elle se rendrait compte de ce qu'elle lui provoquait, elle ne s'en privera pas et il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il reporta son attention sur sa poitrine. Magnifique. Ses aréoles étaient assombries sous le désir, ses pointes se dressant fièrement, le désignant. Lui et lui seul. Alors avec délectation, il en prit une dans sa bouche. Jouant de sa langue. Aspirant, suçant, titillant, mordillant, redessinant les contours de l'aréole de la pointe de sa langue. Les gémissements de Sara accentuèrent son excitation.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa descente vers la tiédeur de son intimité, il sentit les longues jambes de Sara s'enrouler sur sa taille. Elle l'avait immobilisé. Là. Sur son ventre. Un instant, il savoura cette douceur, posant sa tête entre ses seins. Sara profita aussi de cette trêve, caressant ses cheveux de son menton. Mais leur désir était plus fort que tout. Sara resserra sa prise. Pressant son ventre sur son membre. Elle commença à onduler son bassin.

Grissom allait exploser. Il devait se débarrasser de ce caleçon. Il voulait la prendre. La pénétrer, doucement, lentement, de toute sa longueur. Il voulait sentir Sara se contracter de plaisir autour de sa virilité et l'entraîner avec elle dans ce pays merveilleux ou il ne ferait plus qu'un. Deux âmes jumelles unies à jamais.

Sara le libéra. Sans un mot elle avait compris. C'était dans ses yeux débordant d'amour. Il la voulait. Et elle ne demandait que ça. Lui appartenir.

Alors qu'il commençait à retirer ce dernier bout de tissus, la sonnette de l'entrée résonna. Ils tentèrent de l'ignorer, mais le gêneur ne semblait pas vouloir s'enfuir.

A contre cœur, ils se séparèrent. Grissom partit vers la porte dans la ferme intention d'expédier l'inopportun qui osait les déranger.

-Gil

Il se retourna vers Sara, un regard interrogateur. Elle lui désigna alors son bas ventre. Son boxer était tendu à l'extrême. Aucun doute sur son érection. Il pouvait bien aller ouvrir la porte dans cet état .Après tout, ce devait être un revendeur quelconque, et il allait vite s'en débarrasser.

- Catherine, quelle surprise

Il avait parlé fort. Espérant que Sara l'entende. Connaissant Catherine, il avait peu de chances de réussir à l'empêcher d'entrer. Il espérait juste que Sara aurait le temps de se rhabiller. En parlant de se rhabiller. Il prit alors pleinement conscience de sa situation. En caleçon, étriqué. Enfin, normalement il lui allait bien ce boxer. Mais avec le traitement que Sara venait de lui offrir. Son érection était plus que visible. Jusque là il avait réussit à se cacher derrière la porte. Mais elle commençait déjà à rentrer.

- Tu me laisses entrer.

- Euh, je suis occupé là Cath

- Je te sorts du lit peut être

- Oui, c'est ça.

Mais ce n'était pas ce petit détail qui allait l'empêcher d'entrer. Cath ouvrit la porte en grand et passa Grissom, pour se rendre dans le salon. A peine leva t'elle les yeux, qu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec Sara. Sara essayant vainement de reboutonner sa chemise. Mais les tremblements de ses mains, tremblements dus tant aux traitements infligés à son corps par Grissom quelques secondes auparavant, que par l'angoisse d'être découverte dans cette posture. Surtout par Catherine.

Catherine en reste coite. Sara à moitié nue devant elle. _Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? A moitié nue ?_

Grissom se précipita pour se mettre entre Catherine et Sara. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa belle dans cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Voyant les yeux de Cath s'agrandir, il réalisa alors sa situation. En boxer devant sa collègue. En boxer, tendu par son érection. Plus aucun doute n'était possible sur la nature de leurs activités avant son interruption.

_Cath : « Waou… Quel homme. Quel torse. Musclé, parfaitement définit. Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé si bien gaulé. » Son regard continua sa descente. Elle ne pu retenir un halètement de surprise. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais tenté sa chance avec lui ?_

Le visage de Grissom se détendit. Il passe de la gêne à l'amusement. Finalement, ce n'est peut être pas lui le plus mal à l'aise. Un sourire sur ses lèvres et de la malice dans la voix :

- Le spectacle te plait Cath ?

Catherine devient rouge écarlate.

- Je…euh…

Devant le regard insistant et appuyé de Catherine sur la virilité de Grissom, Sara sentit une pointe de jalousie s'emparer d'elle. Elle n'y réfléchit pas plus, et vint se coller au dos de Grissom, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches pour venir terminer leur course sur son ventre. Posant son menton sur son épaule.

Grissom aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise. Mais non. Il était heureux. Sara voulait montrer son territoire et il en était ravi. Il aimait Sara et il voulait que tout le monde le sache. Seulement, il devait rapidement se détacher d'elle. Son parfum, était enivrant. Ses mains sur son ventre, ses seins, encore tendus par le désir étaient comme deux diamants s'incrustant dans son dos. Son érection ne risquait pas de sa calmer.

- Je… Je suis désolé de vous interrompre…

- … mais… On a une enquête… Gil, tu dois venir immédiatement.,

-Attend Cath, je suis encore en congé jusque, il regarda sa montre, encore 8 Heures.

-Je sais Gil, mais on a pas le choix, crois moi, c'est plein de tes amis là bas, ça va te plaire. Dit elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres, même si elle doutait que la scène de crime lui plaise autant que la scène qui était sur le point de se dérouler dans son salon.

-Ok, bon, dit il en se retournant vers Sara, un air désolé sur le visage, passant une main nerveuse dans sur sa nuque, tu m'excuses, lui dit il en lui déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je dois prendre une douche, installe toi Cath, j'en ai pour dix minutes. Il partit dans la salle de bain, soupirant en pensant laisser Sara seule avec Cath, il ne voulait pas lui faire ça, mais il en était obligé, et dire qu'il avait pensé prendre sa douche avec Sara, pff, quel mauvais timing, son horoscope devait pas être bien aujourd'hui, pensa t il en rentrant dans la cabine de douche.

Le calme régnait dans la cuisine, Sara posa ses pancakes sur la table, invitant de la main Cath à s'asseoir sur une chaise, elle chercha dans le frigidaire de la confiture, et s'installa à table, avec deux tasses de cafés, elle lui en tendit une, sans se regarder, trop gênées, toutes les deux, Sara par le faite d'avoir été découverte dans une tenue légère chez son patron, et Cath de les avoir dérangés.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sara leva ses yeux sur Cath, elles se fixèrent un moment, puis se mirent à rire, nerveusement, il faut dire que la situation était quand même assez comique, Cath était venue, étant sure de le sortir de son lit, où il devait être accompagné d'un livre quelconque, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le retrouvé avec une femme, encore moins Sara.

Gil sortit à ce moment là de la salle de bain, les deux femmes se mirent à le fixer, puis continuèrent de rire de plus belle, il était torse nu, avec un jean sur les hanches, toujours à pieds nus, à les fixer incrédule, se demandant s'il était l'objet de leur fou rire, puis il se mit à réfléchir à l'absurdité de cette scène, il se mit à rire aussi, après tout, mieux valait le prendre avec le sourire.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, vola un pancakes dans l'assiette, et avant de le manger, embrassa Sara, après tout, Cath les avait vu dans une situation plus gênante que ça.  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre, et en ressortit habillé.

-Cath, tu pourrais m'attendre dans la voiture, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Elle se leva, et partit dans le couloir, elle revint dans la cuisine, et passa sa tête par la porte.

-A ce soir Sara, passe une bonne journée quand même, dit elle amusée.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire, et reporta son attention sur Gil qui s'approchait d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent tous les deux, ressentant toute cette frustration, comment arriveraient ils à se calmer tous les deux après avoir été coupés comme ça dans leurs ébats amoureux. Gil s'écarta à contre cœur, mais laissa son front sur celui de Sara.

-Je reviens le plus vite possible, tu m'attends ?

Elle acquiesça.  
Oui, elle se sentait bien chez lui, elle allait l'attendre ici. En plus, elle allait avoir tout le temps d'écouter son horoscope, pensa t elle en rigolant, en regardant la chaîne hi fi dans le salon, puis son regard dévia sur le canapé, décidément, Gil la frustrait depuis 7 ans, et elle y était encore pour la journée, soupira t elle en s'allongea sur celui-ci.

_voilà où on en était resté, alors qui veut la suite?? bon Nath, pas la peine de dire toi, je pense qu'on le sait xd_


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait énormément plaisirs.

La suite est en route, nous vous ferons plus attendre autant de temps, promis, même si je doute qu'il soit fini à temps pour ta convalescence ma belle.

Nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture de ce petit chapitre plutôt soft, et oui, on ne peut pas toujours écrire des chapitres smut non plus^^

******

_Un quart d'heure._

_Un quart d'heure que Gil est parti pour cette enquête._

_La vaisselle du petit déjeuné est faite. _

_Je n'ai plus qu'à l'attendre. _

_Pas envie d'aller prendre ma douche. Après tout il m'a fait la promesse qu'on la prendrait ensemble cette douche. Oui, mais quand ? _

_Cath est venu le chercher voilà un quart d'heure. _

_Le temps qu'ils se rendent sur la scène de crime. Le temps que Gil collecte ses petits amis. Le temps qu'ils retournent au labo. Le temps que Gil range ses échantillons. Le temps…_

_Bref… Il en a pour au moins toute la matinée._

_Et je fais quoi moi pendant tout ce temps ? _

_Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Chez Grissom. _

_Grissom. Gilbert Grissom, mon superviseur. Griss, mon ami. Gil, mon amant._

_Mon amant !_

_J'ai passé la nuit avec Gil Grissom. Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'est bien arrivé._

_Mais est-ce que pour autant ça me donne le droit de rester chez lui à attendre son retour ? Une nuit d'amour. C'est quoi ? Ca fait de nous des amants, mais est-ce que ça fait de nous un couple ? _

_Oui, bien sûr que oui._

_Enfin, pour moi. Mais qu'en est-il de lui ? Peut être que c'était juste un « accident ». Peut être qu'il regrette. Peut être que…_

_STOP._

_GIL a fait le premier pas. GIL t'a invité au restaurant. GIL t'a demandé de le rejoindre au milieu de la nuit. GIL t'a demandé de rester ici, chez lui, et d'attendre son retour._

_Oui, on est un couple. Un jeune couple. Un très jeune couple qui a besoin de se découvrir, de se connaître, de s'apprendre, de s'apprivoiser. Et rien de tel que de rester chez lui, de me promener entre ses livres et ses cds pour le découvrir un peu plus. _

_Quoique, je vais peut être commencer par ranger la chambre. Les draps ont besoin d'être changés… Je suis sûre qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de fouiller dans ses placards en quête de draps propres_

_Mais avant tout, musique. Rien de mieux qu'un fond sonore pour travailler._

Sara se dirigea alors vers le meuble hi-fi. Mais finalement, au lieu de chercher dans les cds en quête de musiques lui convenant, elle opta pour la radio.

« … après une matinée frustrante… »

_L'horoscope ! Ca faisait longtemps. _

« …et une longue journée de travail… »

_Je me demande à quel signe ils en sont ? _

« …une soirée tendre et reposante vous attend en amoureux… »

_Au moins un signe qui sera heureux ce soir_

« Vierge :… »

_Oh, c'était le lion. Grissom. Donc c'est le lion qui doit passer une soirée en amoureux. Que me resserve le mien d'horoscope ? La vierge va t'elle passer une soirée romantique avec son Lion ?_

« …Après l'excitation de la première rencontre, votre apollon vous convie à une soirée en toute quiétude remplie d'amour et de tendresse… »

Hum. La nuit dans les bras de mon apollon. Gil et moi simplement allongés sur le canapé à regarder un documentaire sur les lémuriens… Puis une nuit lovée contre lui. Je prends

BIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…

Sara se réveilla au son strident de la sonnerie de son portable. Quelle horreur ! Son regard se posa sur la pendule. 18h00.

_Déjà. Qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure ? Trop tard. Ils rappelleront, qui que ce soit. Ou je suis ? Je me suis endormie sur le canapé. Mais pas mon canapé. Pas chez moi. _

Et en une seconde tout lui revint en mémoire. La soirée, interrompue par un appel pour le travail. La nuit. Quelle nuit ! Et cette mâtinée qui commençait si bien. Si vite, trop vite achevée, à cause du travail. Encore. Et puis la fin de mâtinée, seule chez Grissom, à ranger. Un repas rapide sur le coin du comptoir. Et une petite sieste.

_18h00 ? Je viens de dormir 6h00 d'affilés. Un exploit. Je ne me savais pas si fatiguée. Faut dire, avec notre folle nuit d'hier ! 18h00 ? Je vais être en retard au travail si je ne me dépêche pas. Grissom n'est pas rentré. Je ne le verrais que ce soir. Je pourrais peut être arrivée en avance, histoire qu'on ait un peu de temps tous les deux avant le début du service. Une petite heure. Une heure dans son bureau. Juste lui et moi. Les volets tirés et la porte fermée à double tour._

La sonnerie du portable interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Dommage ! Un coup d'œil rapide sur l'identité de l'appelant et toute sa mauvaise humeur s'envola.

Sara : Hey

Griss : Salut mon ange.

Sara : Je t'ai attendu pour ma douche

Griss : Je suis désolé. L'enquête est plus compliquée que prévu.

Sara : Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas

Griss : Tu me manquais. Je ne pouvais plus attendre ce soir avant de t'entendre.

Sara : J'avais l'intention de venir un peu en avance. Juste pour passer un peu de temps avec toi avant que tu ne distribues les assignations.

Griss : Tu arrives toujours « un peu » en avance

Sara : Oui. Justement, pour avoir un peu de temps avec toi.

Griss : Sauf que maintenant c'est en dehors du labo que je veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble.

Sara : J'en serais ravi. Mais pour aujourd'hui c'est raté. Et j'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser avant que le service ne commence. Mais si tu préfères que j'arrive pile à l'heure…

Griss : Non ! Un peu en avance c'est bien.

Sara : Je me demande si je ne vais pas prendre ma douche au labo même. Il se trouve que je n'ai pas d'affaire de rechange ici, alors que dans mon vestiaire…

Grissom eut un peu de mal à déglutir. L'image de Sara… Sara nue… Sara nue dans les vestiaires du labo... Sara nue à quelques mètres seulement de son bureau… Cette image s'imposa à son esprit. L'empêchant de réfléchir, de répondre, de penser. _Penser à autre chose que ses mains puissantes sur ses fines hanches. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa poitrine contre son torse. Ses mains à elle dans ses boucles grises. Son odeur, sa douceur… _

Sara : Tu ne travailles par sur un cas de corps en décomposition ? Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as besoin d'une bonne douche. Je prends des citrons ?

Grissom était toujours incapable de parler. Toujours ses images en tête. _Sara sous la douche. Ses cheveux mouillés qui cascadent sur ses épaules. Une goutte d'eau qui s'écoule le long de sa joue, qui tombe sur sa poitrine déjà fièrement dressée pour moi. Ma bouche qui vient emprisonner cette goutte en même temps que cette pointe qui me provoque. _

Sara : Grissom ? T'es toujours avec moi ?

Griss : euh… Hum.. Oui. Oui.

Sara : oui quoi ?

Griss : Je suis toujours avec toi. Plus que jamais. Pour la douche…

Sara : oui ?

Griss : J'aimerai. Vraiment. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Mais je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir t'attendre.

Sara : Non ?

Griss : Non. J'y vais de ce pas. Et. Sara… Froide la douche. Très froide.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quelques heures plus tard, Sara passa les portes du labo. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se précipiter dans le bureau de Griss. Elle aussi avait dû prendre une douche froide. La présence de Grissom partout dans cette salle de bain, dans la douche ne rendant que plus difficile chaque geste.

D'abord le linge, portant son odeur. Même après un passage en machine à laver. Son shampoing, son gel douche… Après avoir passé toute la journée dans son environnement, elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Le toucher. Sentir la chaleur de son corps sous ses doigts. Respirer l'odeur de son corps. L'embrasser.

… : Ouch

Sara : Oh, désolée Nick

Nick : Ou tu vas comme ça princesse ? T'es si pressée.

Sara : Je… J'ai besoin d'un café.

Nick : tu sais que le service ne commence que dans une heure. Tu avais le temps de prendre un café chez toi, tranquille.

_Sara : Chez moi. Non, chez Gil. _

Nick : Ou mieux, dans un café, plutôt que de venir ici, pour boire cette lavasse qu'on ose appeler café.

Sara : oui. Mais tu sais, je suis toujours en avance. Et quoi de mieux que de passer quelques minutes avec ses collègues préférés autour d'un café pour commencer une nuit de travail.

Nick : Je te suis. Je serais ravi de partager ce café avec toi. Mais ailleurs qu'ici. Aller, vient, je t'emmène au dinner à coté.

Sara : NON.

Nick : Non ? Tu ne veux pas venir prendre un café avec moi ? Je croyais que tu venais de dire que…

… : Sara ! Déjà là.

Sara : Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir un jour être soulagée par l'arrivée de Cath.

Cath : Tu tombes bien. Grissom a besoin d'aide, il…

Nick : Eh ! C'est moi qui travaille avec Griss sur cette enquête.

Cath : changement de programme. Sara et moi travaillons avec Griss. _Avec cette croustillante histoire qu'ils doivent me raconter, tu ne crois pas que je vais passer à coté d'une soirée avec eux… Et puis, après ce que j'ai interrompu, je leur dois bien ça !_ Et toi tu pars pour une enquête au Bellagio.

Nick : Mais…

Cath : En solo Nick

Nick : oh! Ca change tout. J'y vais de ce pas.

Une fois seules.

Cath : Je vais me chercher un café.

Sara : oui, moi aussi.

Cath : En fait, Gil t'attend. Et après mon café, je vais passer voir où en est Wendy, puis Hodges… Bref, je ne pense pas repasser par le bureau de Grissom avant une bonne demi-heure.

Cath afficha un grand sourire lourd de sous-entendus à Sara avant de s'éclipser vers la salle de repos.

Sara, quant à elle rejoignit à grandes enjambées le bureau de Gil…

Elle arriva à la porte entrouverte de son amant, restant appuyée sur le chambranle de celle ci, elle le regardait. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, parce qu'il avait beau avoir ouvert un dossier sur son bureau, il n'avait pas encore tourné une seul page depuis maintenant deux minutes, et la lueur qui grandissait dans ses yeux lui fit naître un sourire, il regarda sa montre encore une fois.

_Une heure que je l'ai appelé, je me demande ce qu'elle fait, elle a du prendre une douche, dans ma douche, elle s'est essuyée avec mes serviettes, servie de mon gel douche, _le rouge commençait à lui monter aux joues, décidément avec des pensées comme ça, il lui faudrait une douche froide toutes les heures, déjà que celle qu'il avait prit avant ne l'avait pas trop calmé, il faut dire qu'il pensait toujours à Sara, à sa soirée avec elle. Cath l'avait un peu embêté avec ça, mais il s'était imaginé que ce serait bien pire, mais elle l'avait charrié juste dans l'auto, pendant l'enquête, elle avait été très pro, et il l'en remerciait, c'était une grande amie, et ne voulait pas se fâcher avec elle.

Il entendit sa porte se fermer, il releva la tête surpri, puis un sourire vint illuminer son visage, « elle » était là, devant lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sara : Vous ne m'avez pas l'air beaucoup concentré docteur Grissom, dit elle amusée.

Griss : Oh que si, dit il prenant son air sérieux, j'étais... très ... concentré, dit il en se levant se dirigeant vers elle.

Sara : Puis je savoir de quoi sont faites vos pensées?

Griss : D'une jeune et jolie femme, qui me hante depuis des années, et que j'ai maintenant le bonheur de prendre dans mes bras, dit il en l'enlaçant.

Sara : oh!! et qui est cette veinarde? Demanda t elle toujours amusée.

Il fit semblant de réfléchir en levant son regard, puis le reporta sur elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Griss : Bah, Catherine, qui d'autre, dit il en rigolant alors que Sara lui assenait un léger coup du plat de sa main sur son torse, il en profita pour la capturer avec sa main, l'obligeant à la laisser où elle se trouvait. Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler, dit il sérieusement, plongeant son regard dans le sien puis, s'avançant doucement il lui offrit le plus doux de tous les baisers. Je t'aime Sara.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, appréciant le contact ainsi que les paroles. Gil la serra contre lui, sachant qu'elle avait sûrement rêvé aussi souvent que lui de ce moment, tous les deux l'un contre l'autre.

_Griss : Oh oui Sara, je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point, j'ai mis du temps à te le révéler, mais maintenant, je ne perdrais plus une seule minute, je te le dirais toujours, à tel point que tu me demanderas d'arrêter tellement je t'étoufferais, non, il ne faut pas que je lui montre de trop, sinon elle prendra peur, elle partira. Juste ce qu'il faut, juste assez pour la voir toujours sourire, toujours heureuse, dans mes bras, je t'aime tellement, je ne suis plus rien sans toi, la preuve, même une affaire avec plein « d'amis » ne m'intéresse plus, je n'ai qu'une envie t'embarquer avec moi, t'emmener dans un restaurant, me promener au parc avec toi, rêver en regardant les étoiles allongés sur une couverture sur le sable du désert, je me sens vivre avec toi._

Il resserra sont étreinte, oui il l'aimait, il en était fou, et maintenant qu'elle lui appartenait, il ne la lâcherait pas, elle était sienne, et il était corps et âme à elle. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Sara : Je crois que je prendrais goût de venir dans le bureau de mon superviseur à l'avenir, dit elle en rigolant, elle avait trouvé sa place, là, dans ses bras, la tête sur son torse, elle en avait toujours rêvé, aujourd'hui elle l'avait.

Elle sentit les mains de Griss descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, un doux sourire se posa sur ses lèvres, elle sentit les intruses glisser sur ses fesses, doucement, puis les caresses devinrent plus appuyées, Sara se sépara légèrement de lui.

Sara : Gil!

Griss : Je vérifie juste quelques choses, dit il un sourire espiègle. Il n'y a rien en dessous.

Sara : Non, dit elle en souriant, tu voulais que je mette quoi, un de tes caleçons.

Des images de Sara en caleçon dans sa cuisine lui revinrent en mémoire, oulà, un petit problème se pointait dans la région sud de son anatomie

Elle le sentit et un rire moqueur parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Gil la fixa dans ses yeux noisette.

Griss : et tu trouve ça drôle? Dit il de l'amusement non dissimulé dans la voix. Maintenant tu es bloquée avec moi dans ce bureau, jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

Elle se détacha de lui, et partit s'asseoir sur sa chaise, Gil en profita pour regarder ses formes, repensant que derrière ce tissu en jean, il y avait, Il y avait... en faite, il n'y avait rien.

_Griss : Oups, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais me calmer, pense à autre chose, euh... oui, au cafards trouvés sur le corps, dans le désert, le désert, c'est bien ça le désert, le soleil, la chaleur se dégageant du sable, une couverture sur celui ci, un pique nique, avec Sara, rien que tous les deux, à des kilomètres de Végas, oulà, arrête, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas te calmer. _

Sara : Si tu ne relèves pas tes yeux de mes fesses, je crains de devoir passer la nuit ici, dit elle amusée.

Griss : ça ne me dérangerait nullement, lui murmura t il en l'agrippant par derrière, fondant dans son cou pour le couvrir de baisers brûlant.

_Griss : Tu as gagné, maintenant je n'ai qu'une pensée, essayer le confort de mon bureau, peut être aussi celui du canapé, si seulement tu avais gardé cette petite nuisette. Je me demande où elle a bien pu la laisser, peut être dans ma commode, parmi mes tee-shirts, hum, ça ne me dérangerait nullement de retrouver des tenus comme ça parmi mes affaires. Gil, ressaisit toi, tu es au travail, il faut te calmer, allez, écarte-toi d'elle, il me faut de la distance, c'est pourtant simple de s'éloigner, non, pas si simple, je l'ai fait tellement souvent, que maintenant mon corps ne veut plus, mon cœur non plus, mon cerveau non plus, tant pis, je reste là, à l'embrasser. Elle me repousse, heureusement, enfin non, mais je sais plus ce que je dis, j'aime tellement l'embrasser, mais je ne peux pas, pas au labo, pas dans ces conditions, elle mérite mieux, tellement mieux._

Sara : Griss, supplia presque Sara, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui.

Griss : Excuse-moi, dit il en appuyant son front contre le sien, elle put y sentir son sang bouillir.

Sara : Pas au labo, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais pas comme ça, dit elle en lui caressant le torse, il lui attrapa sa main.

Griss : D'accord, mais arrête s'il te plait, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à rester calme avec ta main qui me trace des lignes de feu sur le torse.

Sara lui sourit, s'assit sur la chaise, et lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau, il lui fit des yeux de chien battu, mais lui obéit, après tout, c'était le meilleur moyen de se calmer.

Ils restèrent chacun d'un coté du bureau, à se dévorer du regard pendant quelques minutes, ne pouvant se détacher de l'autre, quand deux petits coups se firent entendre à la porte, ils ne furent pas étonnés de voir entrer Catherine, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, mais celui ci perdit un peu de sa grandeur quand elle les aperçut assis sagement l'un en face de l'autre, de part et d'autre du bureau.

_Griss : Tu aurais préféré nous surprendre dans une situation plus embarrassante je suis sur, ravi que Sara m'ait poussé à nous séparer._

Griss : Salut Catherine, tu tombes bien, j'allais justement à la morgue, tu viens avec moi? _Voilà ce qu'il me faut, une virée dans l'antre du Doc, ça refroidirait un... bon ok, j'ai rien dit, allez, au boulot, au moins je n'aurais plus d'image de Sara dans ce jean qui lui donne un déhanché... Au travail._

Il se leva, et d'un geste de la main la poussa à sortir du bureau, il fit un clin d'œil à Sara et sortit lui aussi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sara se dirigea vers la salle de repos, et regarda sa montre, elle avait encore plus d'une demi-heure avant son service, elle décida de prendre un café, et de se diriger vers l'étage au-dessus, celui du bureau de Jim.

Jim : Salut ma belle, lui dit celui ci un sourire sur les lèvres ravi de la voir, surtout avec le café qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Sara : Salut, tient, c'est pour toi, dit elle en lui offrant le breuvage tant désiré par celui ci.

Ils restèrent quelques instant dans le silence, appréciant d'être juste tous les deux. Ils aimaient faire cela quand ils étaient ensemble, ils restaient des heures sans rien dire, tenant compagnie à l'autre, simplement par sa présence.

Jim : J'ai essayé de t'appeler cet après midi!

Sara : oh, je suis sortie.

Jim : De 14Heures a 18Heures, demanda t il étonné, puis se reprit d'un coup, désolé, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout, dit il en levant les mains en l'air, en signe d'excuse.

Sara : il n'y a pas de mal, dit elle en souriant.

Il la regarda, puis comprit, un sourire heureux s'afficha sur ses lèvres, mais il ne dit rien.

Sara : Quoi? Demanda t'elle, alors qu'elle avait déjà compris qu'il avait compris.

Jim : Rien, enfin, ravi pour toi, lui dit il simplement.

Sara : Ravi de quoi Jim? fit elle innocemment

Jim : Il s'appelle comment?

Sara : Qui?

Jim : Sara, dit il presque en la sermonnant. _Comment peut elle penser que je n'allait pas comprendre de suite._ _Elle parait gênée maintenant, avant, elle était plus détendue, plus sereine, comment ça ce fait, se pourrait il que... non ce n'est pas possible? Enfin, si elle l'avait choisi, et qu'il n'y ait qu'avec lui qu'elle puisse être heureuse, je l'accepterais._ J'espère qu'il te rendra heureuse, dit il simplement.

Sara : Merci Jim, dit elle simplement en baissant la tête; ne voulant pas qu'il voit que ce n'était pas celui auquel il pensait.

Jim : Il a intérêt, sinon crois-moi, je m'occuperais de lui.

Sara rigola légèrement.

Sara : Je suis sure qu'il va avoir peur.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques temps, elle regardant dans le vague, pensant à la veille, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se lance un jour, et puis, elle avait déjà pensé à un Gil amoureux, enfin, ce n'était que des rêves, mais elle devait avouer qu'il était très aimant, et très attentionné pendant leurs ébats, il faisait attention de lui faire plaisir à elle avant lui et il avait beaucoup de gestes tendres envers elle.

Jim : Je suis un peu surpris de ton choix, affirma t'il en la sortant de ses pensées pour le moins... troublantes.

Elle se racla la gorge, pas très à l'aise d'en parler avec lui, elle se redressa de son siège. Peut être, mais il sait me faire plaisir et il est attentionné envers moi, elle essaya de ne pas rougir plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Jim : ok, après tout c'est ton choix, mais je ne pense pas que Hank soit un bon choix, dit il pendant que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

Sara releva les yeux vers celui qu'elle considérait comme un père.

Sara : Quoi, cria t elle presque, ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai rencontré, il y a trois jours sur une affaire que je suis de nouveau avec lui, dit elle presque en colère contre lui de penser qu'elle puisse tomber à nouveau dans les bras de ce bellâtre.

Il la fixa bizarrement, alors qui était cet homme qui avait le droit d'avoir ce grand sourire, et ces étoiles dans ses yeux ?

Jim : Alors.....

Il fut interrompu par Gil qui frappait doucement à la porte, et entrait sans attendre de réponse, ce qui laissa la question tant redoutée par Sara en suspend

Gil : Jim, nous avons besoin de..... il stoppa en voyant Sara aussi décontractée dans le bureau de l'inspecteur.

Elle se redressa d'un coup, s'étant auparavant laissée « choir » sur le fauteuil, en une position légèrement négligée.

Gil : Hum, désolé, dit il en balayant les deux personnes du regard.

Jim faisant comme ci de rien n'était : Gil, en quoi puis je t'aider?

Gil : J'ai quelques indices, il me faudrait une recherche pour un véhicule, nous avons réussi à récupérer deux chiffres de la plaque d'immatriculation, incrustés dans le tibia de la victime, elle a dû être percutée, ce qui a provoqué sa mort. Grâce à une particule de couleur, nous savons déjà que c'est un Ford Mustang d'année 1979, il nous faudrait une recherche.

Jim se leva et se dirigea vers lui, il lui prit la feuille avec les renseignements des mains, et au moment de sortir, il se retourna vers Sara.

Jim : Nous n'avons pas encore fini avec ça, d'accord, dit il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil, mais comme il tournait le dos à Gil, celui ci ne vît pas. Il regarda surpris sa subordonnée alors que celle ci répondait au policier d'un énorme sourire.

Sara : Le travail vous attend, il me semble, répondit elle un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Jim : Le votre commence dans cinq minutes, riposta t'il en quittant le bureau,

Gil resta quelques instants.

Gil : Qu'est ce qu'il voulait?demanda t il un peu surpris de la voir ici en dehors des heures de travail.

Sara : Rien de bien important, juste quelques précisions sur un dossier, resta t elle évasive, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. En passant à coté de lui, le parfum de son gel douche prise plus tôt lui chatouilla son odorat. Elle était bonne la douche?

Gil : Pas aussi bonne que je l'avais espérée, dit il avec un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

Sara : La mienne fut pareille, dit elle en soulevant les épaules, il la dévisagea le regard plus pénétrant que jamais.

Gil : Je te promets de me rattraper aussitôt le service terminé.

Sara : Allons boucler cette affaire au plus vite alors, dit elle en sortant du bureau. Apres tout, ils avaient une douche à prendre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le reste du service se passa assez rapidement, il faut dire qu'il n'y avait qu'une ford mustang de cette année là, et de cette couleur là, le suspect fut arrêté assez vite, et avait avoué avoir accroché la jeune fille dans une rue déserte, et avoir mis le corps dans un endroit désert, espérant que personne ne le découvre.

Gil était dans la salle d'interrogatoire, en compagnie de Jim, tous deux assis à la table regardèrent partir l'homme bientôt prisonnier, encore une affaire de bouclée.

Tandis que Gil pensait à sa matinée tout en regardant sa montre, Jim lui pensait à sa discussion laissée en suspend avec Sara.

Gil : Le service est fini, je vais dire à l'équipe qu'ils peuvent rentrer.

Jim : Je t'accompagne, je dois finir une conversation avec Sara, dit il en se levant à son tour.

Gil : Tu as un problème avec ma csi? Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il se tramait entre eux, il faut dire qu'il connaissait assez bien Sara pour penser qu'elle pouvait avoir de légers « froids » avec certaines personnes, après tout, parfois elle se laissait emporter par ses convictions, ce qui n'était pas toujours bien, mais il souhaitait l'aider si tel avait été le cas.

Jim : Non, ne t'en fait pas, dit celui ci en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule, juste une ou deux précisions sur un rapport, puis ils se rendirent en salle de repos.

Gil : Votre service est fini, vous avez fait du bon boulot, on se voit ce soir, reposez-vous bien

Greg : On se fait un déjeuner ensemble?

Gil : Désolé, j'ai le rapport à finir. Il partit aussitôt dans son bureau.

Cath : Désolée, Lindsey m'attend, et elle sortit à son tour.

Greg se retourna sur Nick et Sara.

Nick un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres : Désolé, j'ai un déjeuner de prévu déjà

Jim : Et Sara doit me renseigner sur un dossier, j'ai des questions sur une enquête antérieure, lui apprit-il, donc Greg s'en alla en haussant les épaules.

Sara : Une prochaine fois sûrement, lui lança t'elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Puis elle se retourna sur Jim, n'étant plus que tous les deux dans la pièce.

Il fit semblant de rien, et alla se servir un café.

Sara : Jim, tu veux aller droit au but, dit elle en regardant sa montre, je présume que ça ne concerne en rien une quelconque affaire, donc je te prierais de te dépêcher.

Jim : IL t'attend, dit il en la regardant surpris, tu as déjà passé la journée d'hier avec lui, tu restes aussi avec lui? Demanda t il étonné.

Sara eut un sourire.

Sara : Tu es jaloux?

Jim : Non, s'empressa t il de répondre, c'est juste que... il hésita, il savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'il avait à lui dire, enfin... si j'avais son nom, je pourrais être rassuré, dit t'il en haussant les épaules. Un rire s'échappa maintenant des lèvres de Sara

Sara : Jim, il n'en est pas question, et fait moi confiance, il est digne de confiance, dit elle en allant l'enlacer, contente qu'il fasse attention à ses relations, même si elle n'aimait pas ça de la part des autres, de Jim c'était différent, c'était comme un père pour elle, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, enfin si, mais qui n'avait jamais pris son rôle de père.

Il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille, et ils restèrent enlacés comme ça pendant quelques secondes, assez pour que Gil les aperçoivent en sortant de son bureau, il regarda cette étreinte étonné, il ne savait pas Jim et Sara aussi proche. Pendant de brèves secondes, une douleur vint se nicher dans son ventre, il ne pourrait jamais faire ce genre de chose avec Sara, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie, il ne pourrait jamais, mais il chassa bien vite cette jalousie, elle était à lui pour tous les autres moments, et ça, personne ne pourrait leur voler, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, plus rien ne les séparerait.

Il vit que Jim lui faisait un sourire avant de partir, laissant Sara seule, le regard dans le vide.

_Sara : Je suis vraiment désolée Jim de ne rien te dire, je ne le peux pas, j'aimerais tellement partager mon bonheur avec toi, tu as toujours été là pour moi, depuis le premier jour, mais là, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, même si j'aime Gil, je l'adore, je le connais, un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière, je sais que s'il le fait maintenant, je ne pourrais pas me relever, mais je veux tenter le coup, je veux essayer, avancer à sa vitesse, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente piégé, mais promis Jim, tu seras le premier, et peut être le seul à qui je me confierais._

Gil : Hum..., tu as fini? demanda il alors qu'il avait passé sa tête dans la salle, elle sursauta, et se retourna vers lui, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Sara : Oui, excuse moi, Brass avait besoin de..., dit elle en lançant sa main en direction où son ami venait de disparaître, tout en cherchant une excuse.

Gil : C'était important? Demanda t il pour l'aider

Sara : Non

Gil : Ok, donc pas de soucis, on y va, dit il en ouvrant la porte en grand, l'invitant à sortir de la pièce.

Elle passa a coté de lui, et celui ici en profita pour passer une main dans son dos, en une douce caresse, puis vint stopper son geste au creux de ces reins.

Cette chaleur dans le bas de son dos la fit frémir. _C'est pas juste. Lui peut poser sa main dans mon dos. Ca passera pour un geste de galanterie. Et moi. Moi je ne peux pas le toucher. Je ne peux pas poser ma main sur son épaule. Je ne peux pas poser ma main sur sa taille et le serrer contre moi, qu'on marche hanche contre hanche. Je ne peux pas prendre sa main dans la mienne. Pourtant j'en meure d'envie. Marcher à ses cotés en toute liberté, main dans la main. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Non. Cette relation n'est pas prête de voir le grand jour. _

_D'abord parce que même si j'ai envie de lui faire confiance, qui sait si dans quelques jours il ne va pas regretter ces avancées ? S'il ne va pas revenir en arrière ? S'il ne va pas préférer sa petite vie simple et tranquille ? Boulot, dodo, boulot, boulot, boulot... Parce que faut pas se leurrer, notre relation ne va pas être toute rose. On est aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, des caractères bien trempés. Alors je veux me laisser du temps. Nous laisser du temps._

_Et puis, de toute manière, même si je n'avais pas ce reste de doutes, il serait hors de question de révéler cette relation à quiconque. Je veux en profiter pleinement. Je veux que ces moments de bonheur ne soient qu'à nous. Je ne veux pas partager Gil. Je ne veux pas partager notre bonheur. Enfin, éventuellement avec Jim. Je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux pour nous. Son meilleur ami et sa fille. Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra et qu'il ne nous jugera pas. Mais pas tout de suite. _

_Et puis, si cette relation était connue elle pourrait mettre nos carrières en danger. Gil ne supporterait pas de perdre son travail. Ca détruirait tout entre nous. Alors non, cette relation doit rester secrète. C'est notre histoire, notre vie, notre avenir. _

_Mais ça me condamne à ne pas pouvoir montrer mon amour pour lui en public. Tant pis. Je préfère mille fois profiter de lui en privée plutôt que de mettre notre relation en péril juste pour pouvoir lui prendre la main en public._

Gil : Sara ? Sara. T'es avec moi ?

Sara : Hum ?

Gil : On est arrivé.

Sara regarda autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient sur le parking. Entre leurs deux voitures.

Gil : Tu me suis. On se retrouve chez moi

Sara : Non

Le cœur de Gil s'arrêta net. _Elle me quitte. Elle ne voulait qu'une nuit. Elle n'attendait qu'une histoire de sexe avec moi. Voilà, elle m'a eu et maintenant elle me jette. Mais quel con je suis. Qu'est ce que je m'imaginais ? Une jeune fille, aussi belle et intelligente que Sara. Evidemment que ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut attendre d'une vie avec moi ? Moi, le vieux scientifique aigri qui ne pense qu'au travail. Pensais. NE penSAIT qu'au travail. Maintenant je ne veux penser qu'à Sara. A ma vie avec Sara. Je suis prêt à tout pour elle. A démissionner s'il le faut. A…_

L'ombre dans son regard ne passa pas inaperçu pour Sara. _Non, ne doute pas mon amour. Si seulement je pouvais te rassurer. Passer ma main sur ta joue, prendre ta main dans la mienne, t'enlacer, t'embrasser._

Sara : Gil ! Gil.

Gil : Hum ?

Sara : t'es avec moi ?

_Gil : pour toujours_

Sara : Gil, je passe chez moi et je te rejoins après

_Gil : Elle passe juste chez elle avant. C'est tout. Elle ne me quitte pas ? _

Un immense sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Gil : Pourquoi tu veux passer chez toi ?

Sara : Arroser les plantes.

Gil : T'as des plantes ?

Sara : Oui. Une magnifique orchidée. Un cadeau d'un ami. J'y tiens.

Gil : je dois être jaloux ?

Sara : Non. J'étais folle amoureuse de ce mec. Mais en réalité, il n'était pas si bien que ça. Il me l'a envoyée pour s'excuser de son attitude envers moi. Avec juste son nom.

_Gil : Oh ! CETTE orchidée. Non, il n'était pas si bien ce mec. Mais maintenant il va tout faire pour te prouver son amour. Et pas seulement en t'envoyant une pauvre plante avec juste son nom. Non, maintenant il va t'envoyer une rose pour chaque jour qui passe, avec un poème, une déclaration d'amour. _Je suis désolé Sara. J'étais vraiment qu'un con. Je…

Sara : Ne t'en fais pas. C'est mieux comme ça. Je n'étais pas encore prête à t'aimer. Maintenant je te connais. Enfin, le peu que tu me laisses entrevoir. Mais au moins j'ai vu le pire de toi. Et malgré ça je suis toujours éperdument amoureuse de toi. Alors ça devrait fonctionner entre nous.

Gil s'approcha un peu plus de Sara. Celle ci se recula contre sa voiture. Histoire de maintenir une distance respectable entre eux. Une distance correcte entre une employée et son superviseur. Voyant ce mouvement de recul, Gil s'immobilisa, comprenant le message. Pas ici.

… : Docteur Grissom. Sara. Ca y est, la nuit de travail est finie.

Sara : Oui Fred. Enfin.

Fred : Passez une bonne journée

Sara/Gil : Merci. De même

Gil se retourna vers Sara. Un sourcil levé en guise de question.

Gil : Fred ?

Sara : Tu ne connais pas Fred.

Gil : Si. Je connais M. Guard, le gardien de nuit du parking. Mais Fred ! Depuis quand tu l'appelles Fred ?

Sara : Jaloux ?

Gil : Pas du tout. Alors ? Fred ?

Sara : Disons que Fred est toujours là pour veiller sur les femmes de ce bâtiment et les raccompagner à leur voiture. Et puis, entre employés on se tutoie, et on vouvoie les responsables. Cette réponse vous satisfait docteur Grissom ?

Gil : Mouais. Il prend son rôle un peu trop au sérieux. Dorénavant c'est moi. Et moi seul qui te raccompagnera à ta voiture. Et plus ce Fred.

Cette fois se fut Sara qui tenta un rapprochement. Elle tendit une main à Gil pour que celui-ci vienne contre elle. Il lui fit un petit sourire contrit. Cette proximité leur était interdite. Du moins dans ce lieu. Il était temps de partir et de rentrer chez lui.

Gil : Tu sais, la plupart les orchidées sont des plantes de milieux xérophiles. Elles n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup d'eau. Tu pourras les arroser demain. Pas besoin de passer par chez toi.

Sara : Et mon courrier ? Faut quand même que je passe le récupérer.

Gil : C'est jamais urgent un courrier. A moins que tu ais des factures ? Mais non, je te connais. Je suis sur que tous tes paiements sont mensualisés et prélevés automatiquement. T'es trop prévoyante pour risquer de perdre une facture et manquer un paiement.

Sara : J'attends le dernier numéro de « Applied psychodynamics in forensic science»

Un immense sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Gil à l'évocation de se souvenir. Incapable de se contenir davantage, il se rapproche de Sara.

Gil : Très bonne revue. Mais comme tu le sais j'y suis abonné. Donc tu pourras lire mon exemplaire. Enfin, si tu penses que je vais te laisser lire une revue scientifique alors que tu es chez moi !

Gil ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Sara. Son regard plongeant directement dans le sien. Sara avait du mal à rester concentrée sur la discussion. La malice dans les yeux de Gil, ses sous-entendus lui faisaient perdre ses moyens.

Sara : Tu sais qu'ils ont d'excellents articles dans cette revue

Gil : c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai offert un abonnement.

Sara : Je ne regrette pas. Toujours de très belles expérimentations.

Gil : Oui. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'on teste les conclusions d'un vieux numéro.

Gil posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Sara, prenant appuie sur la vitre du 4x4.

Sara : Ah oui ?

Gil : Oui. Je suis sur que ça te plaira. Mais bon, il faut un avion… Et deux participants enthousiastes.

Sara : je me porte volontaire. Tu sais à quel point j'aime faire des expérimentations avec toi. De quoi s'agit t'il ?

Gil : L'accroissement des sensation lors d'ébat amoureux dans un avion en vol, en altitude…

Sara : Réserve un avion. Cela dit je pense que l'on devrait s'entraîner un peu avant de passer à la phase de test dans cet appareil !

Il allait l'embrasser. Sara posa ses mains sur les épaules de Gil pour le repousser. Ils étaient encore au milieu du parking. N'importe qui pouvait les surprendre à tous moments. Gil poussa un soupir de dépit avant de se reculer. Un peu. A peine. Juste pour observer cette distance raisonnable.

Gil : Je suis bien d'accord. Donc, on file directement chez moi.

… : Sidle. Gil. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas encore parti.

Gil : Sofia

Sofia se rapprocha du couple. Enfin, de Grissom. Elle se posta à ses cotés, le forçant à se tourner vers elle. Si bien qu'elle se trouvait maintenant près de Grissom. Trop près au goût de Sara. Tout comme à celui de Grissom qui avait des difficultés à supporter toute intrusion dans son espace personnel. Sauf quand il s'agissait de Sara évidemment. Et à cet instant précis, il ne désirait que la présence de Sara. Contre lui. Tout contre lui. Ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Sofia : Gil, t'as pas oublié la réunion de demain ?

Gil : La réunion de demain ?

Sofia : sur le budget ?

Gil : Oh. Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Je serais là.

Sofia : On pourrait peut être préparer cette réunion ensemble ?

Gil : Non. J'ai déjà tout prévu, _presque. _Et je suis fatigué. J'ai besoin de me reposer _dans les bras de Sara._

Sofia déçue : Oh. Je vais te laisser rentrer alors. Bonne journée. Sidle.

Gil/Sara. Merci. De même.

Sara : Sofia ?

Gil : Tu connais Sofia.

Sara : Je connais la CSI Curtis. Mais Sofia ! Depuis quand tu l'appelle ainsi ?

Gil : Jalouse ?

Sara se rapprochant de Gil : Très.

Gil : J'adore cette petite étincelle dans tes yeux. Sofia est le bras droit d'Ecklie. Il lui laisse de plus en plus de responsabilités. Il vise une place plus haut alors elle devrait devenir superviseur de l'équipe de jour. On se voit pour des réunions barbantes au cours desquelles je ne pense qu'à une chose. TOI. Et pour celle de demain, j'ai bien l'intention de me plonger dans les souvenirs la journée que nous allons passer ensemble. Alors maintenant tu me suis et on se retrouve chez moi.

Sara : Gil, je dois repasser chez moi avant. Mais promis, je me dépêche et je te retrouve le plus vite possible.

Gil : Mais pourquoi tu veux passer chez toi. Ne me dis pas que c'est pour prendre ta douche et te changer ? Ensemble. On doit la prendre ENSEMBLE cette douche.

Sara ne put que sourire à cette remarque. Un vrai gamin. Obstiné, boudeur. Evidemment qu'elle allait la prendre avec lui cette douche. Mais…

Sara : Gil, je dois juste passer à la maison prendre quelques affaires ?

Gil : Quelle affaires ?

Sara : Mes affaires de toilettes…

Gil : Mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la maison. Des brosses à dents neuves, linge de toilette, shampoing, gel douche…

Sara : Autant j'aime l'odeur de cèdre sur ta peau, autant je préfère une senteur plus… féminine sur moi.

Gil : oh ! on va avoir un problème là

Sara : Quoi ?

Gil : J'ai pas particulièrement envie de sentir la vanille ! Va peut être falloir qu'on trouve un gel douche neutre si on veut prendre cette douche tous les deux. Ensemble

Sara : Oh ! Mais… Pas besoin de savon pour CETTE douche !!!

Gil :_ Maudit parking, maudit métier. Si seulement je n'étais pas son superviseur. Je pourrais la prendre dans mes bras. Maintenant. Et laisser libre court à mon désir de l'embrasser. Il faut vraiment qu'on parte d'ici. _Donc pas besoin de passer chez toi. Rentrons. Maintenant. Vite.

Sara : il me faut aussi des vêtements de rechanges. Je ne peux pas mettre les mêmes affaires demain. Les gens vont se douter de quelque chose. Déjà que Jim a compris que j'ai un petit ami

Gil : _Petit ami. Je suis le petit ami de Sara. Oui. En fait non. Je suis bien plus que ça. Je suis son amoureux, son amant, son ami, son confident, son grand frère, son ancre. Et je veux être son mari, le père de ses enfants. Je veux être à toi Sara. Je suis à toi. _Jim sait pour nous ?

Sara : Non. Mais il sait que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Gil : je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proche.

Sara : C'est comme un père pour moi. Je lui dis tout… ou presque. ! Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui mentir longtemps à propos de nous.

Gil : Je comprends. Mais…

Sara : chut. Ne dis rien. Je sais. C'est notre secret. Et ça me convient parfaitement.

_Gil : Cette femme est merveilleuse. Accepter mes conditions, ce secret, sans autres récriminations. Pourtant moi aussi je rêve de le crier sur les toits. Que tout le monde sache que je suis fou amoureux. Que tout le monde sache que je suis « le petit ami » de la plus belle femme du monde. Pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, pouvoir l'embrasser quand je veux. _BON. On rentre maintenant. Je veux t'embrasser. Te serrer dans mes bras. Alors partons de ce parking.

Sara : Arrête de faire l'enfant. Laisse moi rentrer à la maison prendre mes vêtements. J'en ai pour 20 minutes. Plus vite tu me laisses partir, plus vite je te rejoins. Il me faut juste un rechange pour demain, un pyjama, des …

Gil : Un quoi ?

Sara : Un rechange, des vêtements

Gil : non, après

Sara : Pyjama ?

Gil éclata de rire.

Gil : tu plaisantes j'espère. Je te veux nue dans mon lit. Entièrement nue. Au pire tu dormiras avec ta nuisette. Mais sûrement pas en pyjama. Et puis, qui parle de dormir ? Je vais te faire l'amour toute la nuit Sara. Pas de pyjama chez moi.

Sara : Tu sais, mon horoscope ce matin me prévoyais une soirée calme. Entre amour et tendresse.

Gil se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle. Les mains sur ses hanches. Sa bouche contre son oreille.

Gil : Il ne faut pas se fier aux horoscopes. Ils sont souvent faux. Moi je te prédis une nuit torride. Entre amour, caresses et plaisir.

Un frisson la parcourut de la tête au pied. La chaleur dans voix de Gil, cette proximité, ses promesses.

Sara : OK. Je récupère quelques fringues et des sous-vêtements et je te retrouve.

Gil : Je croyais avoir été clair. Je te veux maintenant. Tu ne passes pas chez toi. Pas besoin de vêtements, et encore moi de sous-vêtements. J'aime te savoir nu sous ce jean. J'aime caresser tes fesses avec juste une barrière. Fine barrière.

Gil joignit le geste à la parole et se mit à caresser doucement, sensuellement les fesses de Sara.

Gil : L'idéal se serait même que tu ne portes plus jamais de culotte, et que tu mettes des jupes.

Sara : Gil !

Le sourire carnassier qu'il lui renvoya la cloua sur place. Incapable de répondre. La voix tendue par le désir, perdue sous l'habileté de ses mains elle trouva quand même la force de le taquiner encore.

Sara : Pourtant pense au plaisir que pourrait te procurer un effeuillage sensuel. Découvrir lentement mon corps…

_Gil contempla cette idée. Il s'imaginait déshabiller lentement Sara. Glissant ses mains sur ses épaules, sous sa veste pour la laisser choir sur le sol. L'embrassant fougueusement pendant que ses doigts commenceraient leur travail sur les boutons de son chemisier. Les ouvrant un à un. Sa bouche délaissant celle de Sara pour suivre cette lente progression. Un baiser pour chaque bouton. Un à la naissance de ses seins, puis sur son ventre, son nombril… Et voilà que Sara se tiendrait devant lui. La poitrine finement galbée dans ce soutien gorge noir, mais qui déjà se trouverait à l'étroit, pointant vers lui. Ses mains irrémédiablement attirées par cette divine tentation. Prenant chaque sein à pleine main. Laissant les pouces se promener à la frontière du tissu. Savourant la chaleur de sa peau face à la froideur du tissu, appréciant la même velouté entre sa peau et le tissu. _

_Et puis finalement, ses mains se détacheraient à regret de cet îlot de douceur pour rejoindre sa taille. S'attaquant aux boutons de son jean. A peine ouvert et ce dernier tomberait au sol. Il prendrait alors les mains de Sara pour qu'elle s'écarte de cet amas de fringue et qu'elle se tienne là. Face à lui. Dans la lumière. Eloignée de lui, de son désir par une fine couche de toile. Un petit triangle le séparant de la terre promise, et ce soutien gorge qui ne demande qu'à être retiré. Il resterait immobile, dans la contemplation de cette femme. Sa femme. Fascinée par sa beauté, par son aura. Oui, elle a raison. _

Gil : OK. Je te retrouve à la maison. Dépêche toi.

Gil posa rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres de Sara avant de contourner sa voiture pour rejoindre le coté conducteur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans son véhicule, il lança à Sara par dessus le toit..

Gil : Oh Sara. Prend une valise de vêtements. Une valise pleine. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser repartir de si tôt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gil : Enfin. La voilà. Elle en a mis un temps.

A peine arrivait-elle à hauteur de l'entrée que la porte s'ouvrit. Gil attrapa sa valise, pour mieux la laisser tomber à leurs pieds. Une fois sa main libre, il agrippa Sara. La fit pénétrer chez lui avant de refermer la porte violemment et plaquer Sara contre celle-ci. Sara n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Gil l'embrassait déjà avec empressement. Laissant enfin libre court à son désir.

Sara se prit rapidement au jeu. Répondant à son baiser avec la même passion. Les mains de Sara étaient partout. D'abord dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses boucles grises, puis sur ses épaules, son torse, son ventre, sa taille, sur son dos, pour finir sur ses fesses. Et déjà sa chemise sortait négligemment de son pantalonalors que ses mains revenaient sur son torse pour défaire les boutons de la chemises. Pressées de permettre le contact de la peau sur la peau

Mais Gil n'était pas en reste. Au contraire. Sara était déjà débarrassée de son chemisier. Et il s'attaquait maintenant à son jean. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir ce bout de tissus, si fin et qui pourtant lui interdisait l'accès à l'objet de ses désirs. Il se recula légèrement. Détaillant Sara de la tête au pied. Il ne s'était pas trompée quelques minutes plutôt. Elle était magnifique. Le rouge aux joues, dû à l'excitation du moment. Puis rapidement, remplacé par la gène. La gène de se sentir ainsi observée. Elle se savait mignonne. Du moins, au dire des gens. Mais elle… Elle, elle se sentait trop maigre, trop grande, trop… Pas assez sexy, pas assez de poitrine, pas assez… Alors être passée ainsi au crible, par l'homme de ses rêves. Et cette pointe d'admiration dans son regard. Instinctivement elle replia ses bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de se protéger, de se cacher de ce regard inquisiteur.

Gil comprit immédiatement. Comment Cette femme pouvait douter de sa beauté ? Lui était subjugué. Elle était magnifique. Et en plus elle était à lui. Elle l'avait choisi. Lui. Lui et personne d'autre. C'est à lui qu'elle faisait confiance. C'est à lui qu'elle offrait le loisir de l'observer, qu'elle offrait son corps, son âme, sa confiance. Doucement il lui prit les mains. Enlaçant ses doigts aux siens. Il écarta ses bras pour qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau face à lui, seulement protégée de son regard par ses sous-vêtements.

Gil : Tu es magnifique Sara. N'en doute jamais. Je t'aime.

Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue. Pas tant due à ses paroles, mais surtout à la lueur dans ses yeux, à la chaleur et la légère brisure dans sa voix. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sincère. Jamais il ne s'était mis plus à nu devant elle. Elle mettait son corps à nu devant lui, lui offrant sa confiance et lui, il mettait son âme à nue lui offrant son amour. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Libéra ses mains de son emprise. Les posa sur ses joues, son front sur le sien. Et les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Sara : Je t'aime Gil.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant que Gil ne l'embrasse doucement, sans précipitation, sans fougue, sans rudesse. Juste de l'amour, de la douceur, de la tendresse. Il lui prit la main et la conduisit sur le canapé.

Sara : ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Gil : Si. On reprend ou on en était ?

Sara : J'espère bien. Mais si je me souviens bien tu étais en boxer.

Gil : Oui, et toi tu n'avais déjà plus de soutien gorge.

Sara : qu'à cela ne tienne !

Gil se leva et commença à ouvrir le zip de son pantalon.

DING DONG

Gil et Sara échangèrent un regard_. Impossible. Pas maintenant. Pas encore._

DING DONG

_Peut être que s'ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était l'inopportun s'en irait._

**BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM**

… : Gil ouvre.

Gil : C'est pas possible. On est maudit.

Sara : Qu'est ce qu'il fait la ?

… : Je sais que tu es là.

Gil : Si on fait les morts il s'en ira

Sara : Mouais

… : Gil. Je ne partirais pas

Sara : Je t'attends dans la chambre.

Gil : Ok, je me débarrasse de lui rapidement

Dépités, Sara se rendit dans la chambre après avoir récupéré ses vêtements en vitesse, et Gil vers la porte d'entrée. Dès que Sara fut dans la chambre il ouvrit.

Gil : Jim ! Quel bon vent ?

Jim : Je passais dans le coin, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer la journée ensemble

Gil : Je… Heu… C'est gentil Jim, mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Jim le poussait et entrait.

Jim : J'ai apporté une bonne bouteille de whisky. Un Lagavulin 16 ans d'âge. Ton préféré. En provenance directe d'écosse.

Et avant même que Gil ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit, Jim était déjà dans la cuisine à sortir deux verres à Whisky. Une fois revenu dans le salon, il s'assit dans le canapé. Celui la même ou quelques secondes au par avant il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour à Sara. Sara. Sara qui était coincée dans la chambre, quasiment nue. Et lui était coincé dans le salon, sa chemise ouverte sur son pantalon, à regarder Jim s'installer pour la journée. _Impossible. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Je dois le faire partir et retrouver Sara._

Jim : Arrête de faire cette tête. Je sais que tu as horreur qu'on débarque à l'improviste. Mais détend toi. On va passer une bonne journée.

Gil : Jim, je suis fatiguée. Je voudrais dormir un peu.

Jim : Allez Gil. Tu rentres de vacances. Ca fait un bail qu'on n'a pas passé un moment tous les deux. A refaire le monde. Parler de nos amours perdues…

Gil : Jim, je serais ravi de faire ça. Mais… un autre jour. Promis. _Je ne sais pas quand. Il est hors de question que je passe la moindre minute loin de Sara. _

Jim : Allez. Assied toi et prend ton verre. Goûte-moi ce nectar.

Gil ne pouvait résister à son ami. Il ne pouvait quand même pas le mettre à la porte. Pourtant il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve rapidement une solution. Il s'assit donc face à Jim. Dos à la chambre. Et prit son verre.

En entendant les voix, Sara s'était rapprochée de la porte pour voir ce qui se passait. Gil lui tournait le dos et Jim était sur le canapé, de coté, il ne pouvait la voir. Ils étaient tous deux installés, un verre à la main. _Et merde. Ils sont partis pour la journée. Jamais on pourra la prendre cette douche !_

Gil : Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Jim : rien de particulier. Je voulais juste passer un moment sympa avec mon vieux copain. Le seul qui ne me laisse jamais tomber.

_Gil : j'aurais du m'en douter. Jim qui débarque au milieu de semaine à la maison, une bouteille à la main… Ca sent la dépression. Une femme ? _

Jim : Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi. T'as jamais raté un de nos rendez-vous hebdomadaires.

Jim avait déjà descendu un verre de whisky et s'attaquait déjà au suivant.

_Gil : Ok. Grosse dépression. Faut vite que je le réconforte. Je ne veux pas qu'il passe la journée ici. Ou alors je le saoul et je le couche dans la chambre d'ami. Assommé au whisky il ne bougera pas de la journée. Mais je suis horrible ! Quel ami je fais ? Le désir me rend fou._

Gil : C'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je te fais régulièrement faux bond pour nos soirées du vendredi

Jim : Oui, mais c'est pour le travail. Jamais pour un rendez-vous galant

Gil : Si tu m'expliquais ce qui te chagrine

Jim : De quoi tu parles ?

Gil : Jim ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Qui t'as fait faux bond ?

Jim : Sara

Gil : Sara ?

_Sara : Quel jour on est ? Mardi. Notre rendez-vous du mardi. Merde, merde, merde. Quelle conne. Il doit tellement m'en vouloir. Comment j'ai pu oublier ? Et pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit tout à l'heure ? Je comprends mieux sa réaction. Sa frustration quand je lui ai dit que mon petit ami m'attendait._

Jim : Oui. Sara. Sara Sidle. Ta csi.

Gil : je comprends pas. Vous aviez rendez-vous ?

Jim : Comme tous les mardis. On Passe tous les mardis ensemble. Mais là !

Gil : Là quoi ?

Jim : Là. Là elle m'a oublié. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire.

Gil : Je connais bien Sara. Je suis sure qu'elle ne l'a pas fait méchamment. Elle a juste oublié.

Jim : Evidemment qu'elle a oublié. Un mec se pointe dans sa vie et hop, oublié le vieux Jim ! _Merde, merde, merde. J'ai pas dit ça tout haut ? Sara va me tuer d'en avoir parler à Gil. Et Gil. Gil qui est toujours amoureux d'elle. Il va être anéanti. _Son cousin est en ville. _C'est bien ça son cousin. Oui, c'est bien. Je me suis bien rattrapé._

Gil : elle n'a pas de cousin

Jim : Son cousin ? J'ai dis son cousin ? Je voulais dire son parrain

Gil : Tu es sa seule famille. Son père de cœur. Te fatigue pas Jim. Je sais qu'elle a un nouveau copain

Jim : Tu sais ?

Gil : oui

Jim : Elle t'en a parlé ?

Gil : Oui

Jim : tu saurais pas qui c'est ? Je voudrais bien faire quelques vérifications. Voir s'il n'a pas de dossier.

Gil : Non, je ne sais pas

Jim : Toi elle te répondra. Demande-lui. Et… Peut être que tu pourrais essayer de récupérer une empreinte et même son ADN. Je voudrais être sur de ce mec.

Gil : Jim !

Jim : Quoi ?

Gil : Tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est sa vie privée. Fais-lui confiance.

Jim : Oh, mais je lui fais confiance. C'est à lui que je ne fais pas confiance. Me dis pas que tu ne veux pas en savoir plus sur ce type.

Gil : NON

Jim : Pardon. Evidemment. Je comprends

Gil : Tu comprends quoi.

Jim : Evidemment, tu ne veux pas entendre parler du petit copain de Sara.

Gil : C'est sa vie privée

Jim : C'est ça. Et surtout ça ne te touche pas. Parce que Sara, t'en as rien à faire. T'as pas de sentiments pour elle.

Gil : Bien sûre que j'ai des sentiments pour elle. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre. Je suis fou amoureux d'elle. Je veux faire ma vie avec elle. Je veux l'épouser. Je veux lui faire des enfants. Je veux vieillir à ses cotés. Je veux…

De son coté Sara ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. Elle était passée par tous les sentiments. La culpabilité, la tristesse, l'énervement, et maintenant, elle fondait d'amour. Comment pouvait elle avoir encore le moindre doute face aux sentiments de Gil ? Il l'aimait.

Jim : C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire tout ça. C'est à Sara. Enfin. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Tu ne lui diras rien. Tu m'as bien compris. Rien du tout. Hors de question que tu gâches sa relation avec ce type. Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais une chose est sur. Il la rend heureuse. Je l'avais jamais vu aussi souriante, aussi joyeuse.

Sara avait pris sa décision. Jim était comme son père. Elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher sa relation. Et puis, elle était sure de l'amour de Gil. Alors autant tout lui dire. En plus, ça simplifierait tout. Ils pourraient se voir tous les mardis, tous ensembles. Alors elle se dirigea lentement vers ses deux hommes. Doucement, sans bruit. Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Gil. Elle passa son bras autour de son coup et lui posa un baiser sur la tempe.

Sara : Tu as raison Jim. Je suis certaine que Gil ne gâchera pas cette relation

Gil reporta son regard sur son ami, l'observant pâlir à vue d'œil. Cette nouvelle avait l'air de le secouer, il avait le verre toujours porté à ses lèvres, le liquide s'engouffrant au travers de celles ci, doucement, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas, figé, passant son regard sur Sara puis sur lui. Il du s'apercevoir que son verre se vidait lentement vers sa gorge, il retira son verre doucement, puis posa celui ci sur la table, il reporta son attention sur Sara, puis avala d'une grande gorgée tout le contenu de son verre, faisant une légère grimace quand le liquide lui brûla le fond de sa gorge.

_Jim : Tous les deux, Gil, Sara, ...Gil, mon ami, mon frère, celui à qui je confierais ma vie, avec Sara, ma Sara, ma fille, mon rayon de soleil dans cette vie, enfin, maintenant ce n'est plus Ma Sara, mais Sa Sara, ... est ce qu'elle a entendu tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure? Et pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, je pensais être plus proche d'eux, alors pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? Et depuis quand, attend, samedi, elle m'a appelée dans l'après midi, donc elle ne devait pas être avec lui, et puis nous avons encore passé l'après midi mardi ensemble, donc, elle n'était pas encore avec Gil, ...Gil... et oui, depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient, ils se sont enfin trouvés, ils ont l'air heureux, ils ont l'air bien, j'aime quand Sara affiche un aussi grand sourire, un vrai sourire, pas de faux-semblant comme elle essaye souvent de le faire, c'est un sourire sincère, un bonheur pur, je suis vraiment heureux pour eux._

Sara vit la petite lueur dans les yeux de Jim, elle savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour que l'annonce fasse son petit chemin, mais elle savait aussi que Jim allait être heureux pour eux, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son bonheur, et elle était heureuse, oui, enfin, avec son amour à côté d'elle. Elle sentit un bras la prendre par la taille, Gil avait les yeux rivés sur Jim, attendant un peu son "accord", il stressait, elle le voyait, elle voyait sa mâchoire se contracter, elle serra un peu plus fort sa main sur son avant bras, il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle put y lire toute sa peur, sa peur d'être jugé, désapprouvé, mais non, Jim ne ferait jamais ça, elle le savait, il serait d'accord. Gil resserra un peu plus son étreinte pour la faire descendre sur ses genoux, comme pour prouver à Jim qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir, qu'elle était à lui maintenant, que c'était du sérieux.

Jim posa son regard sur Sara, elle y vit une petite lueur, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que la nouvelle avait fait son effet, puis il se retourna vers Gil, en s'attardant sur les mains du superviseur qui étaient sur les hanches de Sara, les jointures légèrement blanchies, preuve qu'il devait la serrer un peu trop fort, il devait être stressé à voir ses mâchoires contractées. Jim sourit faiblement, profitant que le regard de son ami restait fixé sur Sara, mais celle-ci avait bien vu ce sourire, il allait s'amuser un peu.

Jim : Tu es sûre de ton choix ma puce? dit il en fixant Sara, mais apercevant du coin de l'œil les couleurs que Gil avait sur son visage, le déserter plus vite que le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour sortir "la" phrase meurtrière.

Sara : Oui Jim, et tu le sais, dit elle avec un large sourire.

Jim : Tu le connais Sara, il est bourru, maniaque, il a presque mon age, et en plus, c'est un accro du travail!

Sara : Oui, je le sais,

Elle passa amoureusement une main dans la chevelure de son amant, voyant que celui-ci fixait étrangement Jim. Il restait pantois devant ce dernier, il ne répondait même pas, son père avait réussi. Gil était perdu, perdu dans son monde de questions, de doutes, elle essaya de le ramener à eux, à elle, en accentuant sa caresse, en embrassant sa tempe. Il finit par poser ses yeux sur elle, plongeant dans son regard, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il l'aimait. Mais c'était inutile, elle l'avait déjà compris, elle lui fit un sourire d'acquiescement.

Sara : C'est ce que j'aime en lui, dit elle en retournant son attention sur Jim.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Gil pour rependre ses esprits et se défendre de ces accusations.

Gil : J'ÉTAIS un accro du travail, je ne le suis plus, plus maintenant, maintenant, je veux rentrer chez moi à l'heure, tous les soirs, je veux retrouver ma femme, je veux...

Il plongea son regard déterminé dans celui de Jim.

Gil : Tu sais que je l'aime, je ferais tout pour faire son bonheur, j'ai peut être mis du temps à me réveiller, mais maintenant que je suis là, je ne la lâcherais plus jamais, non, elle est à moi comme je suis à elle, nous sommes réunis, nous sommes unis, à jamais. Et je compte bien lui apporter tout le bonheur qu'elle mérite, finies les heures supplémentaires au bureau, finies les journées sans rentrer, maintenant, je rentre dès le service terminé, je commence à l'heure, comme tout le monde, je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec ma Sara. Je te promets de prendre soin d'elle, de ne plus jamais la faire souffrir, d'être celui qui lui donne ce sourire magnifique qui illumine son le visage aujourd'hui et qui ne quittera plus jamais son visage, en tout cas, je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Gil se retourna vers Sara.

Gil : Je veux juste la rendre heureuse Jim, dit il dans un murmure, noyé dans les yeux de sa bien aimée, son regard brûlant de sincérité.

En se retournant doucement vers Jim, il aperçut une lueur amusée dans le regard de son ami, il le dévisagea surpris.

Jim : Merci Gil, c'est ce que j'avais envie d'entendre, et ce depuis plusieurs années, crois-moi, et je suis heureux que ce soit toi.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, puis un sourire paru sur leur visage.

Gil : Merci Jim, j'apprécie que tu acceptes, tu es un véritable ami, il resserra son étreinte sur Sara, c'est important pour nous deux que tu sois d'accord pour notre relation, parce que c'est vraiment du sérieux, je l'aime Jim. Son regard était tellement droit qu'il ne pouvait mentir à ce moment là.

Sara baissa les yeux, le son de sa voix était tellement net, tellement vrai, elle en eut les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Jim aussi était ému devant une telle sincérité et une telle mise à nu de son ami, alors il essaya de se distraire, il récupéra son verre de whisky sur la table, et le leva vers eux.

Jim : Alors, à la votre, dit il en buvant une gorgée, il devait trouver un moyen de chasser le trop plein d'émotions qu'il avait ressenti devant la déclaration de son ami. Il aurait aimé retrouver un amour aussi sincère, même à son age, retrouver une femme pour passer ces vieux jours. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, il aurait un petit-fils à garder, pensa t'il en souriant. Tout d'un coup son regard se reporta mieux sur Gil, la chemise hors de son pantalon, en tenue assez débrailler, il regarda aussi la tenue de Sara, elle était assez correcte, si seulement elle ne s'était pas tromper de bouton, le deuxième était à la place du troisième, cela le frappa immédiatement, il les avait dérangés, dérangés en pleine... en plein… et train de… Non. Non, non, non. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, son meilleur ami, avec Sara, son amie, non sa fille, celle qui avait toujours était là pour lui, celle qu'il prenait dans ces bras pour la consoler, désormais, elle ne viendrait plus vers lui, mais vers Gil.

Jim : Hum... désolé, dit il en reposant son verre sur la table, je crois que je vais vous laisser maintenant, dit il en se levant.

Sara : Non Jim, dit elle précipitamment en posant une main amicale sur son avant bras. Reste, je t'en pris.

Elle l'avait rarement vu dans un état comme ça, il était déprimé, et il avait bu trois verres de whisky presque cul sec, il ne pouvait pas reprendre la route dans cet état, et quand elle allait mal avant, il était toujours là, elle se devait d'être là pour lui.

Jim : Je vais bien Sara, et je crois que... balançant sa main entre les deux personnes présentes, ... je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je suis sur que vous avez d'autres choses de prévues, dit il en leur faisant un clin d'œil, il se retourna pour sortir, mais fit un écart, il s'appuya sur le canapé et souffla. Merde, c'est plus de mon age toutes ces conneries, dit il alors que Sara rigola et le rassit dans le canapé, elle partit dans la cuisine, lui chercher un verre d'eau, et se retourna afin de faire un sourire d'excuse à Gil, celui ci soupira légèrement, il allait encore devoir se tenir tranquille, décidément, la douche allait vraiment se faire attendre pensa t il.

Quand celle ci revint deux minutes après, elle retrouva ses deux hommes en train de boire un nouveau verre du breuvage ambré, elle soupira intérieurement, elle n'avait pas envie de faire la nourrice de deux personnes en train de cuver leur alcool.

Elle les regarda tous les deux, puis se décida à aller dans la cuisine, elle ne buvait pas, mais elle avait quand même le droit de manger.

_Sara : merde, pourquoi il boit avec lui, et moi je fais quoi? Il croit quand même pas que je vais rester là, à les regarder se bourrer au whisky, il en est hors de question, si dans une demi-heure, ce n'est pas fini, je m'en vais, je rentre à mon appart'._

Elle prépara à manger, alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses songes, elle n'entendit pas arriver un homme derrière elle, deux bras puissant l'encerclèrent. Puis deux lèvres douces vinrent se poser sur son cou.

Gil : Tu me dois une douche!

Un doux sourire vint se loger sur ses lèvres.

Sara : D'accord, mais tu compte faire quoi de Jim?

Gil : Il dort, je peux même t'affirmer qu'après cinq verres, il ronfle comme un bébé, dit il en rigolant tout contre son cou, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui déposer une myriade de baisers brûlant sur la peau.

Un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale en sentant les douces mains de son amant passer sous sa chemise.

Tout en s'embrassant, ils passèrent prés du canapé pour rejoindre la salle de bain, Sara regarda Jim étendu sur le canapé, un bras tombant sur le sol et une jambe aussi, la bouche ouverte, il ne tenait vraiment plus l'alcool maintenant.

Puis sentant l'empressement de Gil, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, retirant un à un leurs boutons de leur chemise.

La porte se referma et Sara se retrouva planquée contre celle ci, Gil la tenait par la chemise, celle ci laissait déjà apparaître sa poitrine, il remarqua qu'elle avait changé de soutien gorge, celui ci était rouge vif, et cette vision lui redonna d'avantage l'envie de la posséder encore plus vite, et dire que tout à l'heure il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, trop pressé de se sentir en elle, de la voir cambrer ses hanches vers lui, de sentir son corps frémir sous ses coups de reins. Les mains de Sara lui retirèrent son bouton de pantalon, et lui descendirent sa fermeture, ledit pantalon descendit de lui-même sur les chevilles de son amant.

Tout en embrassant sa poitrine généreusement offerte, il envoya promener son pantalon plus loin, ses mains parcouraient déjà son ventre à la recherche de sa pression pour faire de même avec son jean devenu de trop sur son corps si parfait. Il haleta quand Sara glissa ses mains sous son boxer, prenant son membre durci dans sa main chaude, rendant les gestes de Gil complètement fébriles et inefficaces. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de s'en rendre compte, elle le libéra donc de son va et vient pour l'aider dans sa tache, le faisant sourire par son empressement.

Elle envoya son jean rejoindre celui de Gil, puis repris son activité précédente. Tout en l'embrassant, Gil la poussa gentiment vers la douche, mais resta à ses cotés, puis alors qu'une main lui caressait ses formes l'autre alla ouvrir le robinet de la douche, réglant la température.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans l'espace clos, l'eau, encore légèrement froide fit gémir Sara, mais ce léger cri fut de suite emprisonné par la bouche sensuel du superviseur, la réchauffant immédiatement. Ce baiser eu un effet des plus stimulant sur Gil qui passa ses mains sous les fesses de son amante, et l'installa confortablement sur ses hanches.

Ils pouvaient enfin profiter de leur douche tranquillement.


	5. Chapter 5

Je crois qu'il serait bienvenu que je commence par présenter mes excuses, aux lectrices (teurs?) mais surtout à ma Nanou, d'avoir autant trainer à finir ce chapitre...

Du coup petite surprise, je me dis que je vais te faire la surprise de poster enfin ce chap et que tu découvres la fin. Je pense que tu ne t'y attends pas, vu que je traine depuis plusieurs mois déjà... Mais bon, faut bien que je trouve un moyen de t'obliger à rester allongé sans rien faire!

Même si ca a été dur de ce remettre à l'écriture après autant d'absence, je me suis bien amusée à le faire. Surtout pour toi qui l'attend depuis si longtemps et Angel qui est toujours partante pour un petit chap GSR et ma Sale mome qui ne devrait pas lire ce genre de lecture!!! Merci à vous 3 d'être toujours là

En espérant que vous nous lisiez encore et que vous preniez du plaisir à nous lire.

AVERTISSEMENT, chapitre chaud. TRES chaud

* * *

Elle sortit de la douche quelques temps plus tard, plus fatiguée qu'avant, et seulement pas dû à sa soirée de travail, mais cette fatigue là était saine, elle était détendue, et surtout heureuse, heureuse de sentir deux bras musclés l'enlacer munis d'une douce serviette, puis elle sentit deux mains fermes la frictionner dans le dos. Un petit gémissement de plaisir sortit du fond de sa gorge en ressentant encore les mains de son amant sur elle, un sourire victorieux se plaça sur les lèvres de celui ci.

Elle vit le reflet de ce sourire dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo.

-Macho va, dit elle en faisant un pas vers la sortit.

Il resserra son étreinte, et laissa sa bouche lui faire une douce caresse sur son cou, jusqu'à son oreille, et lui susurra.

-Dis moi que ça ne te plait pas! Il avait une voix rauque, signe encore de son désir venant a peine d'être assouvi.

Une fois séchée, elle se glissa dans la salon, passant devant l'homme qu'elle voyait comme son père, elle se mit à rougir, et tira un peu plus sur le tee shirt de Gil, que celui ci lui avait enfilé, gênée d'être surprise par Jim alors s'il se réveillait. Bon, après un regard appuyé vers lui, elle put constater qu'il dormait à poings fermés, leurs ébats amoureux dans la douche ne l'avaient pas réveillé, tant mieux, elle se dirigea vers la chambre, tandis que Gil arrivait à grandes enjambés derrière elle. Il s'arrêta devant son ami, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, à moitié allongé, à moitié en train de tomber sur le tapis, il pris pitié de lui. Il lui passa un bras en dessous des épaules, et d'un geste le leva, celui-ci grogna un peu, puis ouvrit légèrement un oeil, mais le referma de suite, se laissant guider vers la chambre.

-Gil, tu vas le réveiller, lui murmura Sara.

-Non, pas de souci, il dort comme un bébé.

-Comme un bébé après un biberon de whisky rigola t'elle. Gil eu un sourire, mais essaya de ne pas faire d'avantage, il faisait tout de même son poids son fardeau, et il ne voulait pas le laisser tomber au milieu du salon, il n'arriverait plus à le lever après.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami, et il le laissa tomber sur le lit, essoufflé d'avoir du le porter jusqu'ici, les jambes de Jim n'ayant pas fait beaucoup d'effort.

IL vit Sara se rapprocher du grand dormeur, puis lui retira sa veste, et lui déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise, histoire qu'il respire un peu, elle lui retira ses chaussures, et le couvrit de couvertures.

Il la regardait faire, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, regarda son amour s'occuper avec autant de soin de son ami, il avait de la chance qu'elle veille sur lui, mais un doux sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, maintenant, elle s'occuperait de lui aussi comme ça, non pas comme ça, encore mieux, plus intimement.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Jim et posa un doux baisser sur sa tempe, ce geste si tendre le frappa. Mais, au lieu de son vieil ami, il vit un petit bonhomme, des cheveux brun, bouclés, les yeux bleu pétillant, ses petits bras venant encercler le cou de Sara pour réclamer encore un bisou. Oui, cette vision était magnifique, il pourrait bien passé toutes ses soirées à regarder Sara coucher leurs enfants. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une douce caresse sur son torse, il regarda cette mains, si douce, si tendre, avec de longs doigts fins, dans le prolongement de son corps. Il remonta ses yeux doucement, suivant son avant bras, puis son coude, puis la manche du tee shirt, il traça doucement de ses mains ce parcours, procurant de doux frissons à la propriétaire de cette douce main qui c'était aventurée dans les boucles grises de son cou.

Ils fermèrent la porte, et Gil passa ses bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme, et la porta d'un geste vif.

-Gil, dit elle d'un petit cri de surprise, tu vas te faire mal! Dit elle en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

-Sara, souffla t il, il n'y aura pas de problème si tu ne me perturbe pas comme ça, et d'abord, je suis peu être un peu plus âgé...

-Oh oui, beaucoup plus âgé, dit elle en rigolant franchement.

-hé, dit il en faisant semblant d'être vexé, je ne suis pas grabataire, tu vas voir, dit il en entrant dans la chambre, si tu me laisses un peu souffler, je te prouverais que le « vieux » peut encore te faire voir les étoiles. Dit il en la déposant sur le lit. Le rire de Sara ne cessa pas, trop heureuse d'être avec son amant.

Gil appréciait ce moment, c'était tellement bon de l'entendre rire, c'était tellement rare avant. Maintenant, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer, avant, il n'était pas là, il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait de vivre dans une bulle de bonheur, maintenant il le savait, et il ne changerait ça pour rien au monde.

IL s'allongea à ses côtés, reposant sa tête sur sa main, surélevé par son bras, sa deuxième main alla directement sur le creux de ses hanches, dans une douce caresse même si le tissu de son tee shirt le gênait pour avoir accès à la douceur de sa peau qu'il aimait par dessus tout, il continua, traçant des cercles.

Ils restèrent à se regarder pendant plusieurs minutes, appréciant juste le faite d'être ensemble. Sara ne bougeait pas, elle était allongée sur le côté, face à son amant, le regardant, parcourant des yeux la moindre parcelle de son visage. Elle pouvait le voir de si près, et même le toucher si elle le voulait. Et comme pour voir si ce rêve était réel, elle approcha doucement sa main, et lui caressa le torse, d'abord hésitante, de peur de se réveiller, puis appuya de plus en plus son geste.

-Je serais toujours là, lui murmura t il, voyant de la peur dans ses grands yeux marron, reflétant si bien sa pensée. Elle ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lise en elle, elle avait peur qu'il parte s'il voyait toute sa vie. Il s'enfuirait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais les posa sur la porte par dessus son épaule.

La main tendre de Gil vint caresser son visage doucement, puis il la força à reporter son regard sur lui.

-Sara, je ne sais pas ce à quoi tu penses, ni de quoi ta vie a été faite, mais je m'en fout. Je te veux toi. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es aujourd'hui, et si un jour tu me racontes ton passé, je suis sûr que même s'il est douloureux je l'aimerais, parce qu'il a fait de toi ce que tu es, une jeune femme formidable, et que j'aimerais toujours. Je t'aime Sara, et rien ne pourra changer mes sentiments. Il se pencha et embrassa les joues de sa subordonnée qui avait laissé échapper deux larmes, il la regarda, lui caressa le visage de son index, le faisant contourner les fins traits de ses lèvres, et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Merci Gil, souffla t elle alors qu'il s'éloignait, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-De quoi? Demanda t il étonné

-De me dire que tu m'aimes. Tu ne peux pas savoir quel effet ces mots ont sur moi.

-Je t'aime ma puce, et tu vas devoir t'y faire, je te le dirais tous les matins quand j'ouvrirais les yeux et que je les plongerais dans les tiens..., quand nous prendrons notre douche quotidienne ensemble..., quand nous mangerons tous les deux..., quand nous partirons au travail..., quand tu trouveras une excuse pour qu'on se retrouve seuls tous les deux dans mon bureau..., quand je fermerais les yeux pour la dernière fois de la journée, et que tu seras là, tout contre moi, à me regarder m'endormir, chaque fin de phrase était agrémentée d'un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, faisant de plus en plus frémir Sara.

Elle le stoppa d'une main ferme sur son torse.

-Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'un peu de repos, lui dit d'elle d'un sourire. Il ressentit à la voix de Sara qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de tendresse, mais pas d'amour, enfin, si de son amour à lui, mais pas de l'acte, juste le sentir près d'elle, alors, il s'avança un peu vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras, elle se retourna, et nicha son dos contre le torse puissant de Gil, elle captura sa main pour le nicher dans son cou, elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence, sa tendresse, sentir que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, qu'il était bien réel.

_« Gil, si tu connaissais seulement un peu ma vie, je ne suis pas sûre que tu comprendrais, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes. J'ai tellement rêvé d'une vie heureuse avec un homme, mais depuis ma plus jeune enfance on me la refuse, l'amour de mon père était plutôt assez froid, plutôt brutal. Mon frère a essayé de combler ce manque, venant me réconforter la nuit pour calmer mes pleurs, mais quand mon père l'avait découvert, les coups revinrent encore plus fort, alors mon frère est parti, me laissant seule, il ne pouvait plus supporter les séances de coup. Puis vint la période des familles d'accueil, les soit disants familles qui doivent vous procurer tout l'amour que des parents doivent normalement donner, j'allais de famille en famille, puis de foyer en foyer. Le seul amour que j'ai reçu, c'est celui de touinguy, mon lapin en peluche, il m'a suivi partout jusqu'à mes vingt trois ans. Le dernier cadeau que mon frère m'a offert avant de quitter la maison. Il y a eu aussi plusieurs hommes, mais rien de vraiment important, pas d'amour, des sentiments, certes, mais pas d'amour, c'était bien moins fort que ça, tellement vide. Puis tu es venu, laissant une trace indélébile dans mon coeur, tu étais tellement distant, mais tu es le seul qui m'ai fait entre apercevoir de nouveau cette sensation, celle d'être quelqu'un, qu'elle belle sensation. Et aujourd'hui, tu m'as choisie, tu as fait de moi quelqu'un d'important dans ta vie, j'en suis tellement heureuse. Crois tu que demain tu seras encore là, ou est ce encore un doux rêve, un de ceux que je fais régulièrement après une enquête ou tu me faisais une douce allusion, où tu me lançais une petite phrase si simple, mais qui me rendait le plaisir, je savais dès lors que la nuit serait magique, que tu serais avec moi, et que tu me serrerais comme tu le fais maintenant. » _

-Je t'aime mon amour, laissa t elle échapper entre ses lèvres entre ouvertes, déjà prêtes à se fermer comme ses yeux. Le sommeil l'appelait, elle ne voulait pas lutter, elle savait qu'à son réveille il sera encore là.

-Moi aussi mon coeur, dit il encore éveillé, essayant de lutter le plus possible afin de profiter de cette étreinte douce, tellement heureux d'avoir eu cette illumination.

Flash back

IL était encore en congés, il lui restait encore quatre jours, c'était rare pour lui de prendre une semaine, mais il en avait besoin, il devait prendre du recul. La dernière affaire l'avait touché de trop près, il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il s'était énervé. Il ne trouvait pas ce corps dans cet appartement, et il avait passé la journée à travailler avec Sara. Tous les deux, seuls dans cette appartement, si près, trop près pour lui, il ne pouvait pas penser normalement. Alors il était sorti prendre l'air, il devait s'éloigner, sinon, il allait devenir fou, mais elle l'avait suivi. Ils avaient parlé, et là, pendant un cours instant, il avait senti sa peau si douce déposer une tendre caresse sur sa joue. Et ce fut un moment tellement agréable qu'il crut à ce moment là que jamais son coeur ne pourrait se calmer, c'était impossible. La femme qui hantait ses nuits, celle qui le faisait se réveiller en sueur au milieu de la nuit, l'avait touché, non pas touché, caressé, doucement, tendrement, trop pour prétendre retirer ce soit disant plâtre, comme elle le lui avait certifié.

Puis elle l'avait invité à se promener à ses cotés. Il avait refusé de suite, ne réfléchissant même pas, il devait prendre du recul, d'elle, d'eux, tous les deux trop prés, il ne pouvait pas, son coeur s'emballait encore plus, trop pour lui, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de plus fort, et il avait su à ce moment là que ce n'était plus à cause de l'enquête, mais belle et bien pour la jeune femme qui le scrutait avec ses deux grands yeux marron qu'il voyait souvent en rêve.

Il avait pris des congés en bouclant l'affaire, et il se trouvait à errer dans ce parc, trois jours après, marchant lentement, regardant les enfants jouer dans le bac à sable, à la balançoire, les parents assistaient heureux aux exploits de leurs bambins. Il posa son regard sur un couple, la femme ressemblait étrangement à Sara, « sa » Sara.

Son compagnon la tenait par la taille, et la faisait tourner autour de lui, un sourire sur le visage, et elle rigolait à pleine gorge, ils avaient l'air heureux, ils étaient entourés de bonheur, ce bonheur qu'il s'interdisait. Non, il ne pouvait pas, tout d'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer leurs carrières respectives. Ils s'étaient tous deux battus pour en arriver là, il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher, et surtout pas celle de Sara. Non, il ne pouvait pas, pas à elle, elle s'était toujours battue pour y arriver sans rien devoir à personne, que diraient les collègues au labo, « elle couche avec le superviseur, c'est pour ça qu'il lui a demandé de venir.... c'est facile de passer csi niveau trois en couchant.... » Non il ne pouvait pas. Et en plus il était trop vieux, beaucoup trop vieux, combien de couple de dix en d'écart, il avait une chance sur dix milles de trouver ça.

Comme pour lui prouver le contraire, son regard se posa sur un autre couple. L'homme devait avoir la cinquantaine, il avait déjà tous les cheveux gris, lui, il en avait encore quelques uns de brun, certes pas beaucoup, mais un peu quand même, et la jeune femme à son bras avait à peine plus de trente ans, elle était radieuse, un sourire immense sur les lèvres en retirant sa glace de sa bouche et la tendant à son « amant ». Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, leurs regards remplis d'étincelles de bonheur. IL ne fit même pas attention qu'il avait arrêté de marcher, il restait debout en plein milieu du parc les regardant, rêvant de voir sa Sara et lui comme ça, juste heureux d'être ensemble, se promenant tous les deux, main dans la main.

IL frissonna, la température c'était refroidie, même si l'été était chaud à Vegas, les soirées étaient plus froides, il n'avait même pas remarqué le soleil se coucher, il était resté peut être deux heures dans ce parc à rêver d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne prendrait pas le risque, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Sara. Il reprit sa marche en direction de sa maison.

Sa longue marche l'avait fait réfléchir, et en fermant la porte de sa maison, son choix était fait, elle devait choisir son avenir, et elle avait choisi, elle voulait tenter le coup avec lui, alors, il le ferait aussi, il essayerait, et ferait tout pour que ça fonctionne, il avait encore quatre jours pour se préparer, pour changer, et quatre jours c'était peu pour le changement qu'il devait faire intérieurement.

Fin du flash back

IL s'endormit un doux sourire sur les lèvres, resserrant son étreinte sur sa bien aimée, heureux qu'elle ne le rejette pas, et qu'elle l'accepte dans sa vie, même si tout n'était pas réglé, il s'en fichait, ils étaient ensemble, et rien ne les sépareraient plus.

Quelque chose lui chatouilla la joue, tout d'abord il fronça les sourcils, que pouvait être cette chose qui lui procurait une telle sensation ? Il repensa à son couché, il sentit un parfum, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il essaya de se rappeler de cette odeur, une image de Sara, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, laissant échapper un doux cri de plaisir s'imposa à son esprit. Puis il ressentit à nouveau ses coups de reins se durcir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher un râle de plaisir en sentant les ongles de son amour lui ratisser son dos par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, il se vit de nouveau prendre entre ses lèvres les aréoles rosées et tendues par le plaisir entre ses dents, les lui mordillant. Elle avait monté l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, qui sous le plaisir, essayait de lui défaire ses boucles en tirant dessus, la légère douleur qu'il percevait se transformait en rapide va et vient en elle, leur arrachant à eux tous deux des gémissements de bonheur.

IL fut entièrement réveillé après ce petit retour en arrière, et naturellement son pouce traçait de sensibles cercles sur la main de sa femme, plongeant avec délice dans ses cheveux, emplissant ses poumons de cette douce odeur si particulière, il adorait son shampoing, surtout quand c'était lui qui lui avait massé sa chevelure quelques heures auparavant, et parcouru de ses mains ce si merveilleux corps.

Ils c'étaient laver mutuellement, entre baiser sur tout le corps, petit câlin, c'était la plus longue douche qu'il avait prise, plus d'une demie heure, le manque d'eau chaude les avait fait quitter ce lieu paradisiaque pour eux.

IL décida de se lever doucement, ne souhaitant pas la réveiller si vite, il ne la quitterait pas longtemps, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas de son absence.

Elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule, elle portait un tee shirt en se couchant, pensa t elle. Elle essaya de se remémorer les minutes avant de s'endormir. Elle revit son amant face à elle, les yeux brillant de désir, le jet de la douche s'échouant sur son torse puissant, le voyant, et le sentant appronfondir son va et vient, se sentant perdre pied, sa vue se brouilla quelque peu, mais elle le sentit poser sa tête sur son épaule, puis ses lèvres rentrer en contact avec sa peau, le sentant lui aussi perdre pied, il lui aspira sa peau si laiteuse, voulant sentir son désir jusque dans son sang, elle se doutait qu'elle aurait une marque à cette endroit.

Ces yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, ses lèvres marquant un sourire en sentant un doux baiser dans son cou, puis les douces lèvres affamées descendirent sur le point chaud de son épaules, lui supprimant cette sensation de chaleur, mais laissant un feu à la place, un feu de désir.

Elle plongea son regard dans l'océan d'amour qui la fixait, et sur le sourire tendre étirant les lèvres de son amant. Elle sentit ses doigts se promener sur son épaule, puis son bras, son regard devenant plus intense sous le désir. Un doux sourire parcouru les lèvres de Sara, puis ses yeux se portèrent sur son épaule, son corps…Elle était pourtant sure d'avoir mis un tee shirt hier. Oui, il était là, sous elle, sous le regard interrogateur de Sara, Gil se déplaça un peu, et lui laissa voir un ciseau sur la table de chevet. Sara se mit un rire, un rire cristallin qui vint envahir la pièce. Gil la regarda, il aimait la voir rire, surtout quand elle laissait apparaître ce petit diastème entre ses dents, il savait qu'elle en avait en horreur, elle le lui avait dit à San fransisco, il y a de cela bien longtemps, il se rappelait de ces instants volés qu'ils avaient passé ensemble...

Flasch back

Il l'avait invité à un pique nique dans le parc, il avait choisi celui en face de son hôtel, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise sur celui du campus. Il est vrai que manger avec un professeur n'était pas trop à la mode, on aurait encore dit qu'elle avait les faveurs du prof, ce qui n'était aucunement le cas, ils étaient « juste » amis, même s'il devait avouer qu'il était très bien en sa compagnie et qu'il passait de merveilleux moments à ses cotés. Mais il n'y avait qu'une amitié possible entre eux.

Ils étaient de chaque côté de la couverture, lui négligemment allongé sur celle ci, elle appuyée sur l'arbre, en train de rire sur une anecdote de boulot que Gil avait raconté.

Il la regardait intensément, oui, ils n'étaient qu'amis, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'apprécier grandement sa compagnie. Elle était si belle, elle n'avait pas idée d'être aussi attirante rien quand croquant dans un abricot, ce geste si anodin, mais qui lui procura un doux frisson dans la colonne vertébrale, non il ne devait pas, c'était juste une amitié, elle ne devait pas vouloir plus que ça... Et lui encore moins

Et le voilà reparti à imaginer, à rêver qu'elle souhaitait plus, qu'elle voulait de lui mais pas en tant qu'ami. Un raclement de gorge le fit sortir de ses pensées, et il rougit violement, Sara le fixait avec étonnement, cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il la fixait intensément, elle avait rougit.

-Excuse moi, dit il en se raclant la gorge, gêné d'avoir été surpris à la regarder comme ça.

Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques temps, quand le téléphone de Sara avait sonné, c'était un ami, elle se leva est alla plus loin tout en rigolant, Gil sentit une petite pointe de jalousie monter en lui, il n'y avait pas de quoi, il le savait, ils avaient une relation amicale, et en plus, ce Tom, il le savait, elle lui avait dit que c'était son plus vieil ami, elle lui avait dit, après qu'elle avait aperçu un regard qu'elle aurait qualifié de jaloux peut être.

Elle revint deux minutes après, et vint s'installer près de lui, s'allongeant elle aussi sur la couverture, un doux sourire se posa sur les lèvres du professeur, il ne savait pas comment se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle avait trouvé une excuse pour le faire, il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Elle se mit à regarder le ciel, lui l'admirant encore.

-Je pars demain Sara, dit il dans un souffle, il devait le lui dire, même si cela était dur.

-Je sais, murmura t elle, portant son regard sur lui, une lueur de déception dans les yeux.

Il leva sa main, puis caressa doucement sa figure, parcourant de ses doigts si sensibles le contour de son visage. Plongeant chacun d'eux dans le regard de l'autre, puis doucement, ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact, tous deux retenant leurs souffles.

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser, puis s'écartèrent à regret, chacun d'eux cherchant dans le regard l'accord d'aller plus loin, mais chacun d'eux y lu de l'incertitude, et c'est donc à contre coeur qu'ils se séparèrent, gênés, mais heureux.

Ils restèrent à se fuir du regard quelques minutes qui leurs semblèrent des heures, puis l'heure de leur nouveau cours s'approcha, ils rangèrent leur pique nique, et se dirigèrent vers le campus après avoir déposé leur fardeau à la réception de l'hôtel de Gil.

IL faisait beau, c'est donc naturellement qu'ils entreprirent d'effectuer le chemin jusqu'au campus à pieds, après tout, ils pouvaient profiter encore de l'autre pendant les vingt minutes de marche.

Gil pouvait encore sentir ses doigts frôler les siens pendant la route, il rêvait déjà de pouvoir caresser sa peau, laisser parcourir ses doigts sur tout son corps.

Fin du flasch back

Si tu continues comme ça, il te faudra m'acheter de nouveau tee shirt, dit Sara amusée, ce qui le fit sortir de ces pensées. Elle vit à son regard qu'il pensait, cela l'intrigua. Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres, à quoi peut bien pensé le professeur Grissom dans un moment comme celui ci, dit elle espiègle, un rire résonna dans la pièce.

-Au professeur Grissom justement, dit il en fixant son regard au sien, une lueur de nostalgie flotta dans le regard chocolat de Sara. C'est à ce moment là que j'aurais du te dire ce que je ressentais, elle fixa son regard déterminé au sien.

-Je ne regrette surtout pas cette période, c'était magique, ses moments passés avec toi, des fois complices, des fois génés, des fois romantiques, c'est là que j'ai vraiment compris ce que pourrait être ma vie avec toi.

-Quand je t'apercevais, j'étais aux anges, j'aimais te voir traîner pour sortir de cours, juste pour que je t'invite à boire un café.

-J'aimais boire un café avec toi, dit elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

-j'ai été déçu la deuxième année de ne pas te voir à mes cours, lui fit remarquer Gil

-J'ai été ravie que tu m'appelles pour me le dire.

-J'ai été déçu qu'un homme ai décroché, dit il avec un sourire sur les lèvres, il savait très bien que Thomas décrochait souvent le portable de Sara. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sara se remémorant la scène, un Gil tout perdu d'avoir affaire à un homme, un Thomas tout aussi perturbé de répondre non pas à Magalie, mais à un homme, et une Sara un sourire sur les lèvres de les voir comme ça, ils se ressemblaient tellement tous les deux.

-J'ai été ravie que tu m'invites au restaurant ce soir là.

-J'ai été ravi que tu dises oui, dit il en l'embrassant assez sauvagement, puis après quelques secondes d'intense baiser, il s'écarta doucement, et j'ai été ravi que tu ne m'ais pas repoussé quand je t'ai embrassé.

-Je ne te repousserais jamais Gil, crois moi, dit elle en prenant possession du pot de nutella, plongeant son doigt dedans pour le ressortir plein de pâte, elle fixa son regard azur comme pour avoir son accord, et elle promena son doigt sur le torse de son amant, déposant la matière chocolatée tant désirée sur la peau de celui ci. Je ne te savais pas accro au nutella docteur. Catherine nous a fait part de ton adoration pour le beurre de cacahouette, et surtout de la manière que tu as de la manger, dit elle espiègle.

-Il n'y avait que ça à manger, mais j'ai une net préférence pour le nutella, surtout si je peux le manger comme ça, dit il en lui en déposant une petite quantité sur le nez de avant de l'aspirer doucement.

Elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle lui retire cette précieuse matière, elle descendit donc jusqu'à son torse, puis de sa langue, parcouru les endroits parsemés de chocolat, le léchant, l'embrassant, le mordillant.

Le regard de Gil s'enflamma en sentant ses dents rentrer en contact avec sa peau, une fois sa tache accomplie, Sara se releva, fière de voir le regard de Gil devenir feu.

IL la plaqua sur le lit en lui montant sur les hanches, finissant de retirer son tee shirt qui lui emprisonnait encore une épaule, puis la regarda, n'empêchant pas ses doigts de parcourir ce corps si parfait pour lui. Amusée de le voir ainsi, elle lui tendit le pot de nutella, il plongea son doigt dedans, puis commença à recouvrir le suçon sur son épaule.

-le grand Gilbert Grissom ne pouvait plus se retenir, dit elle en rigolant.

IL se pencha pour lécher ce qu'il venait de déposer, mais en voyant Sara retenir sa respiration, il se pencha à son oreille, lui mordillant son lobe.

-Aujourd'hui, je suis sur que c'est toi qui ne pourra retenir ton désir et encore moins ton plaisir

-Vantard, dit elle essayant d'avoir une voix amusée, mais elle était bien trop rauque pour le faire croire à Gil.

Absolument pas dupe de cette fausse assurance, Gil commença son exploration. Il traça un chemin de chocolat depuis le creux de son coup vers son nombril, en passant par la vallée sa poitrine, évitant prestement ses seins. Il commença par lécher doucement, en remontant en sens inverse. La tête enfouie dans la poitrine tendue de Sara, il oublia bien vite le chocolat, pour finalement s'attarder sur ces aréoles tendue par le désir et offertes à lui, bien plus appétissantes que n'importe quelle nourriture. Ses mains vinrent se joindre à la fête, caressant, soupesant, titillant… Mais sa bouche était insatiable, passant d'un mamelon à l'autre, sans jamais couper le contact entre sa langue et la peau si délicate et sensitive de Sara.

Et malgré les protestations de Sara qui désespérait de pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de pouvoir elle aussi explorer son corps, il resta dans cette écrin de tendresse, de douceur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit repu de sa peau et qu'il veuille bien partir pour d'autre saveur, plus intime encore.

Résignée, Sara se laissa aller au plaisir, se concentrant uniquement sur les sensations que Gil lui procurait. Caresses tendres et douces, morsures tentantes, chaleur. Et elle répondait de même, ses mains sur son dos, une caresse pour une caresse, une griffure pour une morsure, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de ses hanches pour lui procurer la chaleur de son désir. Mais elle voulait plus. Fini de s'amuser. Elle passa doucement ses mains dans ses boucles soyeuses, essayant de lui faire enfin décoller le visage de sa poitrine. Essayant de le retourner d'un coup de rein. En vain. Gil voulait garder le contrôle, il voulait la rendre folle, qu'elle le supplie de lui donner cette libération, qu'il assouvisse enfin ce feu brûlant dans ses veines, consumant son corps tout entier. Et il n'avait pas encore allumer tous les incendies. A peine chauffé quelques braises.

Il releva alors la tête vers elle. Esquiva un baisé, la laissant presque, presque, frustrée avant d'entreprendre un chemin pavé de baissé vers son intimité.

- Soit patiente mon amour.

Son ton était doux, mais son sourire impitoyable. Et ils lui avaient suffit pour provoquer un frisson le long de la colonne de Sara. Elle allait devenir folle. S'il était capable, d'un sourire, d'une parole de lui procurer autant de désir, de plaisir, que pouvait elle augurer de la suite…

Pantelante sous ses mains expertes, elle le regardait, le sentait se rapprocher dangereusement de son intimité. Elle frissonnait d'impatience, sentant par anticipation ses doigts puissants et délicats jouer avec son plaisir, sa langue la titiller. Mais il éluda son mont de vénus pour partir à la conquête de ses jambes.

- GIL ! Cette fois son ton ne pu trahir sa frustration. Elle le voulait dévoué à son entrejambe. Maintenant. Sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa fleur de plaisir, sentir sa langue rivaliser avec l'humidité de son corps, sentir ses doigts caresser son intimité. NON, à bien y réfléchir, elle voulait toute sa virilité en elle. Elle voulait sentir son membre puissant se mouver en elle, vibrer en elle, elle voulait enfin perdre le contrôle en même temps que lui, se rejoindre dans cette univers que seule des amants peuvent connaître

- Laisse moi t'aimer Sara.

Encore une fois, il la déstabilisa par ses paroles, son ton légèrement suppliant, ses yeux plein de tendresse, d'admiration, d'envie. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie tant aimée, tant désirée. D'un sourire elle le laissa reprendre sa route.

Il caressa tendrement ses jambes, déposant de délicats baissés avant de revenir poser délicatement le dernier sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il s'arrêta alors une seconde, la fixant dans les yeux. Comme pour lui demander l'autorisation de pénétrer son intimité, bien qu'il n'ai plus besoin de son approbation. Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir et son sourire radieux bien que tendu par le désir. Alors sans plus attendra, il plongea dans son intimité, humant ce parfum si sensuel, respirant son désir. Et il commença à la caresser, de sa bouche, de sa main. Apres le calme de ces dernières minutes, Sara s'embrasa en une seconde. Se hanches allant à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Mais elle voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

- Gil !

Mais il ne lâchât pas. Il voulait la faire jouir. Maintenant. Il voulait sentir toutes ses barrières tombées une à une sous ses doigts. Il voulait la goûter. Il redoubla de vigueur, caressant plus profondément, suçant plus durement.

-Gil ! S'il te plait.

- Viens pour moi Sara. Abandonne toi à moi mon amour.

Sous la douceur de ses paroles, Sara se laissa envahir par le plaisir. Explosant sous ses mains.

Alors enfin, il revint à elle. Enfin elle pouvait l'embrasser. Et elle ne s'en priva pas. Encore et encore. Se perdant dans sa bouche. Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, elle le retourna d'un coup de rein. C'était à elle de jouer maintenant. Et elle pris tout son temps. Elle descendit le long de son torse, alternant caresses du bout des doigts effleurant à peine sa peau, sillon humide et chaud de sa langue appuyée. Avant d'arriver à son membres fièrement dressé. Elle commença à le caresser doucement, avec déférence. Puis approcha dangereusement sa bouche.

- Sara NON

Une lueur de défit dans le regard, un sourire carnassier, elle passa sa langue sur la tête. Gil ne pu retenir un gémissement. Ses mains s'accrochant au draps. Encouragé par sa réaction, Sara continua ses caresses, ses mains sur sa hampe.

- Sara, non, s'il te plait. Je…

Mais elle le fit taire d'un nouveau coup de langue. Avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, Gil senti toute sa virilité enveloppé d'une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne pourrait pas tenir.

- SA…RA… Je… En toi… Pas comme ça.

Le sentant au bord de l'extase, elle relâcha a pression. Elle vint l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Puis, le regardant dans le fond des yeux, elle le chevaucha, d'un geste d'une lenteur insoutenable. Une fois entièrement comblée, elle resta quelques minutes immobiles. Chacun d'eux profitant de cette sensation de plénitude. Les yeux dans les yeux, alors qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Puis elle posa ses mains sur son torse, Gil sur ses hanches, et un long ballet sensuel entama sa course.

Brass se réveilla avec un mal de tête comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti auparavant. Ca tapait si fort dans son crane qu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un y jouait du marteau-piqueur. A bien y réfléchir, ce marteau-piqueur devait sévir dans toute la maison. Car outre sa tête qui résonnait à chaque « boum-boum-boum », le lit, le mur tremblaient sur le même rythme.

_« J'ai du me mettre une sacrée cuite hier pour être dans un état pareil. Tête qui tape, sensation de déséquilibre, que tout bouge autour de moi, sous moi, alors que je suis tranquillement allongé dans mon lit »_

« Huuuum… »

_« Et voilà même que je murmure sans m'en rendre compte »_

« Oooooh Sara…_ »_

_« Quoi ?!? Non, mais je vais pas bien moi. Je délire. Je ne peux pas faire un rêve érotique impliquant Sara. Ma Sara. Ma petite Sara. Ma fille. Attend, attend, je suis réveillé. Je ne peux pas faire un rêve alors que je suis réveillé ? Non. Oui. Je comate ? Je parle sans m'en rendre compte ? Je fais des hallucinations auditives ? »_

BOUM BOUM BOUM

« Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces coups dans mon pauvre crane ? Il a pas bientôt fini de trembler ce mur ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier soir pour être dans un tel état ? Et si seulement je n'avait QUE mal à la tête. Mais non. Chaque pulsation dans mon crane est un coup de butoir qui se répand dans tout le mur, le lit, fait trembler tout mon corps »

« Humm Sara »

_« Et de nouveau ce délire. Que je pense à Sara au réveil n'est pas nouveau. Je pense à elle tout le temps, m'inquiétant pour elle à chaque instant. MAIS là. C'est incestueux. Je ne peux pas avoir ce genre de pensées, de rêves. Le pire c'est que je ne rêve pas. Juste une hallucination. Oui, c'est ça. D'ailleurs je ne reconnais pas ma voix. Trop rauque, trop pleine de désir, d'envie de luxure, à la limite de la jouissance, de… »_

« OUIIIII, encore GIIIIIIL »

Jim se redressa immédiatement dans un bond et ouvrit les yeux. Il détailla alors son environnement. Un mur bleu nuit, des posters de papillons, une petite commode sur le coté. Il était allongé à moitié habillé, sa chemise ouverte sur son torse et en pantalon. C'est ainsi, au son de la voix de Sara que tout lui revint en mémoire. Sara ayant oublié leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire pour les beaux yeux d'un minet, son arrivée chez Gil pour noyer son chagrin avec une bonne bouteille de whisky et son vieux copain et… Sara. Sara sur les genoux de son ami. Sara embrassant son ami. Sara débraillée. Sara débraillée, embrassant son ami, assise sur ses genoux… »

« Au mon dieu !!! »

_« J'allais le dire ! Au mon dieu, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Sara et Gil. Gil et Sara. Ma petite fille, si gentille, attentive, douce, bornée, têtue susceptible… Et ce vieil ours mal léché, tu parles d'un minet !!! Mon pote, mon copain de galère (de beuverie). Ce vieux borné, irascible, associable, distant, attentif, sensible, charmeur, rieur… En fait je n'aurais pu imaginer plus beau couple. Je suis vraiment heureux pour eux… Enfin, s'ils voulaient bien cesser ce raffut. Je ne veux pas, vraiment pas être le témoin de ce qui se passe dans cette chambre. Qu'ils soient ensemble, je veux bien l'admettre et l'accepter. Mais de là à les voir, entendre, imaginer faire l'amour… non, non, non. »_

Sur ce Jim se leva et se dirigea rapidement dans la salle de bain. Il se précipita sous la douche, histoire de laver son corps de la fatigue, des restes de vapeur d'alcool, et son esprit de ces images des ses amis. Et surtout, surtout ne plus rien entendre d'autre que le jet de la douche !

Quand Jim Sortit de la salle de bain ce fut pour retrouver ses amis dans la cuisine. Gil tentait de préparer le petit déjeuné. Mais Sara était fermement ancrée à lui. L'emprisonnant de ses bras, ses mains sous son Tshirt, lui plaçant des délicats baiser dans le coup.

Jim se surpris à être attendri par ce tableau, plutôt que jaloux de leur bonheur, ou frustré de ne pas vivre un aussi bel amour. Non, il était heureux pour eux. Vraiment. Ces deux la méritaient ce bonheur. Ils étaient parfait l'un pour l'autre. Il se sentait un peu comme un voyeur aussi. Les sachant aussi renfermés, il était légèrement mal à l'aise de les surprendre ainsi. _« Mouais, et tout à l'heure, j'ai profité de leurs ébats comme si j'y étais, alors la gêne !!! »_

- Sara arrête, laisse moi préparer le déjeuné. Et Jim va arriver. Je ne veux pas qu'il nous voit ainsi

- Peur de la réaction de beau papa ?

Jim nota rapidement le « beau papa ». Il lui faisait autant de mal que de bien. Un sacrée coup de vieux quand même. Et en même temps, il était plein d'amour ce surnom, et il montrait à quel point Sara tenait à lui. Non qu'il en doutait, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que pour elle aussi ils formaient une famille.

- Pas du tout.

- Tu devrais

Surpris, Gil et Sara se détachèrent en une seconde. Et Jim éclata de rire

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur

- Je n'ai pas peur Jim, c'est juste que… que…

Jim ne le laissa pas finir et s'adressa directement à Sara

- Sara, chérie, je ne crois pas que ce type soit fait pour toi

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Gil outré qui croyait pourtant que leur ami avait accepté leur relation.

- Il ne te convient pas Papa

- Pas vraiment non. Un vrai trouillard, incapable d'assumer sa relation

Piqué au vif, Gil empoigna Sara, l'enserra par la taille avant de coller possessivement son dos contre son torse.

- Oh que si j'assume. J'aime Sara et je ne laisserait personne dire le contraire ou se mettre entre nous. Et certainement pas son « vieux » papa

Sara ne pu qu'étouffer son rire. Gil prenait Jim au sérieux, alors qu'elle avait bien vu cette lueur de malice qui trahissait son intention de taquiner son ami

- Vieux. C'est le cas de le dire. Regarde Sara. Retourne toi et dis moi ce que tu vois.

Sara s'exécuta et se retourna face à Gil. Elle l'observa lentement, détaillant chacun de ses traits. Gil se tendit immédiatement.

_« A quoi pouvait bien jouer Sara ? Elle n'allait pas se laisser influencer par Jim. Elle était assez grande pour faire ses choix seule. Elle le trouvait vraiment trop vieux pour elle ? »_

Elle passa sa main sur son visage, avec une infini douceur. Retraçant les quelques rides de son front, les plis de ses yeux, pour finir par celles qui prolongeaient son sourire

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est plus tout jeune…

_« En fait, oui, il était trop vieux pour elle. 15 ans d'écart, c'est beaucoup. Enorme. 5 ans à peine de moins que celui qu'elle considérait comme son père. »_

- … Mais il a un charme désarmant. Un charisme démentiel. _Et c'est l'homme le plus sexy que je connaisse_

- Ok Sara, je te l'accorde, il est beau. _J'ai dit ca ?_ mais le physique c'est rien. Ca ne compte pas dans une relation.

_« Mais tais toi Jim »_

- Non, mais ce n'est qu'une partie de son charme. J'aime sa sensibilité, sa compassion…

_« Elle m'aime »_

- Tu parles, bien caché tout ça. Il n'y a que toi pour voir de la sensibilité en lui. Il est juste associable et distant.

_« C'est pas vrai, c'est juste que… que j'ai des difficultés à exprimer mes sentiments »_

- C'est faut. Tu sais qu'il aime les gens, il aime leur transmettre son savoir, il aime les aider à avancer par eux même, en donnant juste le petit coup de pouce, la confiance dont ils ont besoin. Il est toujours présent et disponible pour ses amis

_« Merci ma Sara. Toi tu me comprends »_

- Tu parles, il reste muet quand quelqu'un vient lui demander de l'aide dans sa vie privée, ou alors sors une citation que seul lui comprend

_« C'est pas vrai. Si, c'est vrai. Je ne sais jamais comment réagir face à la douleur de mes amis. Que leur dire ? Quel geste de réconfort prodiguer. Jim a raison. Je ne suis pas fait pour Sara. Je ne saurais pas l'aimer. Si, physiquement. Mais je ne saurais pas la soutenir dans une épreuve. »_

- Parce qu'il est très timide au fond. Et qu'il souffre tellement devant les difficultés de ceux qu'il aime qu'il ne sait comment réagir. Et s'il ne parle pas, ces yeux eux crient. Ils crient qu'il a mal pour toi, avec toi. Et sa main dans la mienne me suffit pour savoir qu'il me soutient, qu'il m'aime.

- Il n'y a qu'avec toi alors qu'il sait y faire.

_« Oui. Mais Sara je l'aime, elle. Sara me force à me dépasser. A dépasser mes peurs. Et elle ne m'oblige pas à avancer trop vite. Elle me comprends. Elle m'aime. Oui, elle m'aime autant que je l'aime »_

Réalisant enfin qu'ils se moquaient d'eux, Gil posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sara avant de l'attirer à lui. Immédiatement les mains de Sara trouvèrent leur place autour de sa nuque. Il plaça ses lèvres sur celles de Sara délicatement, mais avec tout son amour. Et pour la première fois

- Je t'aime Sara

Pour seule réponse, les larmes de Sara coulèrent sur ses joues. Trop émue pour répondre, elle l'embrassa, faisant passer tout son amour pour lui dans ce baisser.

Après quelques secondes, Jim fit connaître sa présence. Gil relâcha Sara, à peine, qu'elle puisse faire face à Jim, mais sans pour autant qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.

- Bon, maintenant que tout est clair, on va pouvoir déjeuner.

Sous les rires de tous, ils déjeunèrent. Sara et Gil ne cessant d'échanger des regards. Les mains se touchant sans arrêt. Faisant manger l'autre. Tout ceci le plus naturellement du monde.

- Au fait Gil

- Oui ?

- Ta maman ne doit pas venir la semaine prochaine ?

- Oui, c'est juste

A cette nouvelle, Sara ne savait pas si elle était inquiète ou ravie à l'idée de rencontrer la maman de Gil. Allait-elle l'apprécier ? N'allait elle pas la trouver trop jeune pour son fils, pas assez élégante, pas assez intelligente…

Voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sara, Gil lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

- Elle va t'adorer.

- Oui, enfin, si vous mettez le lit de la chambre d'ami au milieu de la pièce, sinon

Ne voyant pas où Jim voulait en venir, Ils le regardèrent avec suspicion

- Oui, je sais que ta mère est sourde alors même si les murs sont pas épais, _**elle**_, elle ne vous entendra pas. Mais elle va vite comprendre ce qui se passe dans la chambre d'à coté avec les vibration du mur

Gil et Sara échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner horrifiés vers Jim.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oh que oui. Apparemment tu n'est pas aussi vieux que tu en as l'air…


End file.
